


King and Queen

by Phoenix8822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Neville Longbottom, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix8822/pseuds/Phoenix8822
Summary: They were like King and Queen on a chess board - he was trapped, making one move at a time, trying desperately to stay away from the enemy, and she was free, moving across the board, doing everything she could to protect him. They were one entity. And when the time came, they both knew what would happen. They would either survive together, or die together, but they would never be separated again.____________The only characters that belong to me are Scarlet Blake and the Bloody Wraith. All others are property of J.K.Rowling.Slytherin!Original Female CharacterI do change the storyline of Harry Potter slightly. I am influenced by both the books and the movies.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Seamus Finnigan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Slytherin. That’s where the sorting hat had placed her. And she guessed it made sense. She wasn’t a particularly nice person most of the time, and she was ambitious. She guessed she was smart enough to be put in Ravenclaw, but just because she was smart didn’t mean she enjoyed her studies. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had never been an option for her. Brave, Loyal, Kind? Yh, none of that sounded like her. So Slytherin was perfect, and it would give her all the tools she needed to be a success. The only thing that bothered Scarlet, was what would happen when they all found out. When they found out she was half-banshee, daughter of the Bloody Wraith. Her mother was famous for luring men into caves and shelters during a storm, and then murdering them with both her scream and her fingernails, which she kept sharpened like claws. Scarlet had no idea why she did this, or why she eventually had a child with a human male, but she still loved her mother. Despite the Bloody Wraith being a skeletal murderer, she had still taken care of Scarlet as a child, when her father had left them. Scarlet didn’t even know who her father was. Her mother had just told her to take the name Blake, Scarlet Blake. A nice simple name, which Scarlet was certain didn’t belong to her father. 

And so she belonged to Slytherin. To the house where the most evil witches and wizards had come from. And Scarlet loved it. She loved the cold, dark common room, with it’s green hangings and the green-tinged light from the lake. She loved her black and green uniform, and her ebony wand, made with the heartstring of a Hebridean Black Dragon. She loved her lessons, especially Potions and Transfiguration. It was all just perfect. First and Second year passed in a breeze. But as third year began, Scarlet had a strange feeling that things were going to change…

As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Station 9 3/4, Scarlet was relaxing in a compartment all to herself. She had her muggle earphones in (something she absolutely adored from the muggle world), and was flicking through her newest transfiguration books and looking for any spells that could turn pricks like Draco Malfoy into a rusty kettle or something. But no luck. Draco Malfoy had always been a prick, ever since Scarlet had met him. He was a self-obsessed jerk with daddy issues, and despite everyone else in Slytherin praising him, Scarlet thought he needed a good slap. She’d imagined doing it so many times, but instead had just settled for ignoring him, which seemed to annoy him so much more. Draco expected everyone to laugh when he harassed Harry Potter, or for people to join in on his hateful rants towards the Gryffindors. So when Scarlet didn’t… well, Draco got pissed. He couldn’t do anything about it, or make fun of her, because everyone knew the Bloody Wraith would murder him if he did. In fact, most people were aware that Scarlet was a powerful enough witch to kill him herself if she wished. But no. Scarlet liked Hogwarts. She would never risk getting expelled over a jerk like Draco. 

“Hey!” Someone said from the door of her compartment. Scarlet looked up confused and removed her earphones. It was a boy, probably a first year, with messy hair and wide eyes.  
“What do you want?” Scarlet said in her most scathing voice.   
“A-A-Are you Scarlet Blake?” He said. Scarlet nodded slightly.  
“A-A-Are you really the daughter of the Bloody Wraith?” The boy continued. Again, Scarlet nodded.   
“Wicked!” The boy said, cracking into a toothy grin. Scarlet didn’t say anything. In all honesty, she was surprised. People didn’t usually react that way when they found out about her mother.   
“Has she really killed over 100 men?” The boy asked again, excitedly. Before Scarlet could answer, a familiar silvery-blonde head appeared in the doorway. Scarlet groaned.   
“Ah, Scarlet.” Draco sneered, “looks like you have a fan.” Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind him as the little first year ran away.   
“Maybe you’ll get your own little fan group, just like Potter.” Draco continued, taking a seat across from her.   
“A little close there, aren’t you Draco?” Scarlet said in a sultry voice, “Wouldn’t want you to be tainted by a half-breed like me, would we?” Draco sneered.  
“That is true.” Draco replied, getting up, “Although my father is a fan of your mother’s… antics. Shame you’re not more like her.”  
“Oh just you wait,” Scarlet replied, turning back to her books, “I think you’ll find that my mother’s antics, are nothing compared to what I will do.” Draco sneered again, but before he could throw something back in her face, the train stopped with a shudder. Draco turned slowly, as the lights went out. Crabbe and Goyle shifted nervously. Suddenly, everything became very cold. Scarlet turned to the windows, eyes wide as frost spread across the glass. Crabbe and Goyle rushed into the compartment locking the door behind them.  
“What are you doing, you idiots?” Draco yelled as he was pushed backwards.   
“Something’s out there.” Crabbe replied, his face pale. And that was when Scarlet felt it. A wave of horror, and fear, and hatred, as though every ounce of joy had been drained from the world. She looked at Draco. HIs face was paler that usual (and that was saying something), and his eyes had taken on a haunted look. Scarlet could feel the despair spreading across the train, but it was almost like… like it wrapped around her instead of going into her. As if it avoided her. Or protected her. There was a scream from somewhere nearby, and then a bright light flooded the corridor. As suddenly as it appeared, the darkness left. The lights came back on and the train started moving again. Scarlet looked back to Draco, a gleam of sweat on his brow.   
“What did it feel like?” She asked, curious but not mocking. For once. Draco looked at her confused.   
“Didn’t you feel it?” He asked. Scarlet shook her head. Draco narrowed his eyes.   
“It felt like hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

Draco’s P.O.V  
They left the train in a hurry once they had arrived at Hogwarts. A few of the professors were there, ticking names off lists, directing people to the carriages. Draco ignored them. He couldn’t wait to mock Potter over his fainting spell on the train, and planned to make good use of this new joke at the feast. But as he boarded a carriage with Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, Draco’s mind drifted to the girl. The half-breed. He had never particularly liked her, even if she was a Slytherin, but there was still something about her. She hadn’t felt the horror on the train. And she hadn’t mocked Draco afterwards, for being scared. Not that he would EVER admit he was scared. But she was strange. There was just something about her…  
“Come on!” Marcus shouted, bringing Draco back to reality as the carriages came to a stop. “I’m starving!”

They clambered up the stone steps to Hogwarts castle, and filed into the Great Hall. Draco took his place at the Slytherin table, head held high, laughing with his mates. It was where he belonged. He looked over to see precious Potter sitting at the Gryffindor table, and started pointing at him, pretending to faint, as the other Slytherins around him guffawed. He watched as the Weasley and the Mudblood comforted Potter, making Draco laugh even more. But then the first years filed in, and the sorting began. 

A few for Gryffindor, a few for Slytherin (including that little boy who was a fan of Scarlet’s mother), a few for each house, same as every year. Draco clapped and cheered along with his house whenever someone got sorted to Slytherin, but he wasn’t really concentrating on them. His eyes kept flicking towards the half-banshee at the end of the table. Her hair fell down to her waist, and was the colour of the space between the stars. So black it seemed to drain the light from around her. It was a harsh contrast with her pale, almost translucent skin. Draco had noticed in the common room, whenever the girl stood under the green lights, her skin took on a green tinge. Anyone could mistake her for a real banshee when she looked like that. 

Finally, the sorting came to an end. Draco watched as Dumbledore introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Lupin, a man with very shabby clothes whom Draco already decided he hated. Then that big oaf, Hagrid, was introduced as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, and as the whole hall exploded in applause (except the Slytherin table, obviously), Draco sneered. Before he could say anything to Crabbe and Goyle about it, Dumbledore said something a lot more interesting.

“This year,” He said, “Hogwarts will play host to the dementors of Azkaban.” The whole hall erupted in muttering and whispers.   
“Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured.” Dumbledore finished. Draco froze. On the train… it had been dementors on the train. He should have been scared but… Scarlet. How the hell had she withstood the dementors’ power? Then it hit him. There had always been a rumour… a rumour that Banshees and Dementors were somehow related. What if that was true? Being half-banshee must have protected Scarlet on the train. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her face was unreadable. Dumbledore finally finished his speech and the feast began. All thoughts of Banshees and dementors and Scarlet, were pushed from his head, as Draco gorged himself on Hogwarts’s finest food.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
The first week back was easy. Scarlet aced all her core subjects, having done some extra studying over the holidays, and she thoroughly enjoyed her new classes: Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes. The one subject she hadn’t had a class for yet was Care of Magical Creatures. 

First thing on Friday morning, Scarlet made her way down into the grounds with the rest of her Slytherin class. They met the Gryffindors outside Hagrid’s hut, and they all waited to see what Care of Magical Creatures was really like. Each and every one of them held the Monster Book of Monsters, bound with belts, ropes and all sorts of things to prevent their hands being bitten off. Scarlet leaned against a nearby tree and dumped her bag and books on the ground, hoping this would be an interesting lesson. And it sure was. Hagrid brought out the most beautiful creature Scarlet had ever seen. It had the wings, beak and feathered appearance of an eagle, but its hindquarters were that of a horse.   
“Now does anyone know what this is?” Hagrid asked heartily. Granger’s hand shot up, but Scarlet spoke before she could.  
“Hippogriff.” She said, and Hagrid turned to look at her, surprised.   
“Exactly right Miss Blake.” Hagrid said, “This is a hippogriff. His name’s Buckbeak, to be precise.” Scarlet could feel Draco looking at her, but ignored him, focussing on the wondrous creature before her. Hagrid invited us to meet him, but as everyone scrambled back, Harry Potter was left facing Buckbeak alone. Scarlet watched curiously, as Harry bowed to the hippogriff, and then rode him into the sky. It wasn’t long before Buckbeak landed again and everyone cheered.   
“Well done ‘arry!” Hagrid yelled above the noise, “Well done!” But that was when it all went wrong.

Scarlet knew Draco was about to do something stupid as soon as he stepped forward. She watched as the silver haired boy sauntered forward and insulted the hippogriff, and then as the hippogriff reared back and lunged for Draco. Scarlet rushed forward and, just in time, shoved Draco out of the way. She scrambled up and faced the now angry hippogriff. Slowly, ever so slowly, Scarlet bowed to him, her whole body tense. The hippogriff, after a few terrifying moments, bowed back. Scarlet whirled on the very shocked Draco and yelled at him.   
“You’re such an idiot!” She screamed. “You could’ve been killed!”  
“Like you actually care!” Draco yelled back, scrambling up from the ground, his face red.  
“You’re right, I don’t care.” Scarlet said, her anger rising, “But if you had been killed, then this amazing animal would have died too. And even though I’ve only know this creature for five bloody minutes, I already like him better than you!” Draco growled and there was complete silence around them. Even Hagrid didn’t know what to say.   
“Go back to your cave, half-breed!” Draco sneered. Scarlet laughed.  
“You’re really pathetic, you know that?” She said. Before Draco could reply, Hagrid interrupted.  
“I think we best get Buckbeak ‘ere back to his ‘ome” He said loudly, “Class is dismissed.” Everyone rushed to get the bags and get the hell out of there. Scarlet grabbed her bag and books from the ground, and without another word, stormed back to the castle, leaving Draco to sneer at the forest.

She hated him. He was a prick. A jerk. A bloody selfish son of a bitch. But when it came to it, when he had been in danger, she hadn’t been able to just stand and watch. Ugh. She hated him. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
That girl, that half-breed had saved him. Saved him and then yelled at him in front of the entire class. That bitch had humiliated him. Sure, she hadn’t been wrong. He’d kinda been planning on getting hurt to embarrass Hagrid and get rid of that beast, but still. She had no right to talk to him that way. He was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. And he hated her! 

But… she HAD saved him. Despite everything, she had stopped him from getting hurt. 

Draco trudged back up to the castle for his next class, Crabbe and Goyle trailing silently behind him. Ugh. He’d have to see that bitch later in Potions. Maybe he could get Snape to pick on her and make her life hard. But Scarlet was too good at potions for Snape to hate her. In fact, she was even better than Draco in his favourite subject. Ugh. He hated her. 

But… her face. Her face as she yelled at him still shone in his mind. The way her black hair was thrown in a messy bun atop her head, even more messy now that she’d just saved his life. Her translucent skin slightly pink with anger. And her eyes. Her eyes were so much greener than he’d ever realised. Almost like the green of the lake in summer. Eerie, but bright and glowing. 

No. He couldn’t be thinking about her. He hated her.

***

Draco strode into Potions that afternoon, surrounded by his mates, determined to show Scarlet that he wasn’t embarrassed by her daring save and her yelling. He sat in his place at the front of the class near Snape, cracking jokes to his stupid friends, refusing to even look at the green-eyed girl at the back of the class. 

Snape set the work for the day, writing the instructions on the board with his wand. They all got started, fetching ingredients, setting fires on which to set their cauldrons, brewing the very complicated potion. Draco worked extra hard to get it right, glancing every now and then to the back of the room, just to see where Scarlet was at. At the end of the class, Snape strolled around the room, inspecting everyone’s concoctions. He praised Draco’s work, made tutting noises at Potter’s, and sighed in despair when he inspected Neville’s. Draco smirked. But then Snape got to Scarlet. And of course, she’d done it perfectly. Guess it meant she was pretty damn evil to be put in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw. Draco sighed, frustrated. He wasn’t surprised she’d done well, he just wished she’d been affected at least a little from this morning. At least enough to make a small mistake. But no. Scarlet was still as level-headed and calm as ever, completely ignoring Draco’s hateful glances.


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlet’s P.O.V   
Finally, the weekend. When she could sleep in, get lunch for breakfast, and not care at all about how she looked. Saturday morning, Scarlet didn’t drag herself out of bed until gone 12, and grabbed a lunch/late breakfast of pies and vegetables, followed by a big bowl of trifle. She then headed back to the common room, grabbed her numerous books and settled down in a corner to do her homework. Her hair was pulled back in an extremely messy ponytail, and she was wearing her old grey pyjama bottoms with a hole at the seams. But it didn’t matter. Scarlet didn’t care what people thought of her. People hadn’t wanted to be her friend since day one, so there was no point trying to impress anyone now. So she sat there. She worked through her Arithmancy homework, and then her Potions essay, finishing with practice for Transfiguration on Monday. It was dark by the time she finished, and, as her stomach rumbled, Scarlet realised she’d missed dinner. She let out a groan. Not again. She always did this. Got too wrapped up in her work to even notice what time it was. Quickly, Scarlet took her her books back to her room and grabbed a cardigan. She decided she’d head to the kitchens, see if there was anything left over. 

Making her way through the halls, Scarlet ignored the people who stopped to look at her. It wasn’t anything new. Ever since she’d started at Hogwarts, everyone had been either afraid or curious about who she was. The daughter of the Bloody Wraith. Scarlet was used to it, although it still made the hairs on the back of her neck tingle a little. Finally, Scarlet made it to the corridor with the fruit bowl painting. She tickled the pear, and grabbed it as it turned into a large green door-handle. 

Inside, Scarlet found numerous elves rushing around, cleaning and making food for the next day. The kitchens were warm and snug, with a blazing fire at one end, and four huge tables set out, mirroring the Great Hall above.   
“Hi everyone.” Scarlet said as the elves finally noticed her. Unlike other Slytherins, Scarlet got on with the house elves. She befriended most of them the first time she’d found the kitchens, having noticed the notorious Weasley twins getting in. The elves always welcomed her, and were used to her appearing at all hours of the night for food, having missed dinner. Before Scarlet could say anything more than “hello”, her arms were laden with pastries, fruits, pies and more. Scarlet laughed.  
“Thank you very much.” She said, turning to leave again. The elves nodded and thanked her for coming. Always so polite down in the kitchens. Scarlet’s good mood, however, didn’t last. 

As she turned a corner on her way back to Slytherin common room, munching her way through one of the pastries, she noticed Draco leaning against a wall. Scarlet rolled her eyes and continued walking.   
“Where the hell did you get all that?” Draco asked. He still sounded angry about earlier, Scarlet thought.   
“Kitchens.” Scarlet replied, simply.   
“What kitchens?” Draco said, his eyes narrowing. Scarlet rolled her eyes again, making sure he saw this time.  
“The kitchens where they make the food, dumbass.” She said.   
“How’d you get in?” He replied.  
“Oh. You wouldn’t be able to do it. They only let nice people in.” Scarlet said, continuing back to the common room, Draco at her heals.   
“You’re not a nice person.” Draco pointed out, making Scarlet smile.  
“I’m am amazing actress.” She said, stopping to give the Slytherin password. The door creaked open and Draco and Scarlet began down the stairs to their common room. People were milling around, huddling round the fire, laughing with each other like one big family. Not that Slytherin could ever be compared to a family. A few people looked up, confused, when Draco and Scarlet entered together, still arguing.   
“So you gonna give me any?” Draco said, ignoring the people around him.   
“Any what?” Scarlet replied, settling down in her corner once again, biting down on an apple.  
“Any food!” Draco said, sitting across from her. Scarlet narrowed her eyes. Draco hardly every talked to her, unless it was to mock her, and he NEVER sat with her.  
“Why would I do that?” Scarlet said. “I’ve already saved your life this week. I don’t need to feed you too.” It was Draco’s turn to roll his eyes.   
“Yeah yeah. You saved my life. Good for you.” He said, “Now gimme some food.”  
“Draco,” Scarlet started, “What are you doing?” Draco froze. His eyes flicked to the other Slytherins around the common room, still watching them curiously. He didn’t answer for a few moments, clearly trying to think of what to say. Then he stood up.  
“I don’t know.” He said, and walked away. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
What was he doing? He’d watched her leave the common room, had followed her through the halls until she disappeared in a corridor with lots of fruit paintings. He’d then waited for her to come back, talking to her, and even sitting with her in the common room. What was wrong with him? He was the Slytherin Prince, he couldn’t be seen talking to a half-breed like her. But he hadn’t been able to help himself. She was like gravity. After years of ignoring her, he’d suddenly become obsessed. She was everywhere. In the common room, in his classes, in the Great Hall, in his head. He’d even missed dinner because he’d been too busy watching her study. Strands of black hair hung around her head as she consulted her numerous books. Her grey holy pants paired with the khaki tank top she’d been wearing had made her look surprisingly beautiful. And when she was writing, she stuck her tongue out in the most adorable way. Draco justified his staring as him feeling thankful for her pushing him out of the way of that hippogriff, but if he was being honest, he thought he was starting to like her. Maybe. 

But he couldn’t like her. So he vowed to avoid her, as much as possible. 

As the weeks passed by, Draco was very successful at staying away from Scarlet. He avoided her in class, sat far away from her in the common room, didn’t even try and mock her when she passed him in the corridors. And Scarlet made no attempt to talk to him. That hurt more than Draco wanted to admit, but he couldn’t like her. He DIDN’T like her. So he went on with his life. He occupied his time with homework, quidditch, and making Potter’s life a living hell. Time passed quickly, and soon enough, the Christmas holidays had come and gone. Draco hadn’t talked to Scarlet once, and he felt very proud of himself. He felt that any inkling of feelings he had had for her before, had fully disappeared and Draco looked forward to the spring term at Hogwarts being back to normal. Oh how he was wrong…

The welcoming feast after the Christmas holidays was as grand as usual, and the food just as tasty. The Golden Trio were looking very happy about something, which made it all a little less enjoyable for Draco, but oh well. He’d make sure to insult Potter later. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their faces with profiteroles, making him cringe and turn up his nose, but his other friends were laughing as they considered the quidditch season coming up. They were all hoping to beat Gryffindor again this year, not that it would be hard with the awesome broomsticks Draco’s father had bought for the entire team the year before. Draco was thinking strategy when his eyes were suddenly caught by someone entering the hall. It was the girl. It was Scarlet. Her long black hair was no longer straight, but curly, bouncing over her shoulders and down her back. It seemed she’d lined her eyes with some kind of eyeliner, making the green even brighter, and there was a slight flush along her cheekbones. She was gorgeous. He wasn’t the only one who thought so. Looking round, Draco realised that many other boys, from all the houses, were staring at her, watching as she sat down at the Slytherin table. He growled. He didn’t like the attention she was getting. Scarlet seemed oblivious to all this, eating her food whilst reading a book she’d brought with her, a strand of curly hair tucked behind her ear. Draco focussed on his food again. He’d thought he was over this. But he’d been wrong. He might’ve been avoiding her since September, but she was still in his head. She still managed to get under his skin. Draco groaned under his breath. This was going to be so much harder than he’d thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Scarlet didn’t know why she decided to curl her hair. Or why she’d lined her eyes with black kohl. Or why she’d gently brushed a coral blush across her cheeks, hoping to brighten her pale skin. She’d just done it. And then when she’d entered the Great Hall, she’d noticed all the male eyes on her. Looking at her, not like they used to with fear and disgust, but instead with genuine curiosity. And perhaps… interest? Scarlet still didn’t care what people thought of her, but it would be nice to have someone actually be interested in her. But Scarlet hadn’t meant to gain all that attention. So why had she put so much effort into her appearance? As she sat down at the Slytherin table, Scarlet caught a glimpse of silvery blonde hair and grey eyes, before turning her attention to her book. Malfoy. He’d been ignoring her since that night with the food, when he’d sat with her in the common room. Scarlet hadn’t really minded. It had been a lot quieter without Draco’s constant teasing. But, at the same time, she kind of missed it. 

As classes started again the next day, Scarlet watched Draco carefully, from the corner of her eye. He seemed normal. Making fun of Harry Potter, passing notes to Pansy Parkinson, and laughing with Crabbe and Goyle. But then, every now and again, she would catch him glancing at her, before quickly turning back to his work. She couldn’t work it out. He was definitely still trying to ignore her, maybe thinking that if he didn’t mock her, that would be thank you enough for saving his life. Yes. That must be it. But then… why was she paying so much attention to him? She hated him. Right? He was a jerk. He was also the only person to ever really talk to her. Most of the time it was just to insult her, yes, but no one else did that. No one else even tried. Maybe she just missed the interaction. Not Draco in particular, but the notion of actually talking to someone. Scarlet groaned. She really needed to find some friends. 

The weeks passed, and the only interaction between Scarlet and Draco were the occasional glances at dinner or in class. They still hadn’t talked. Not once. Scarlet was starting to get slightly annoyed. To the point where, one Sunday evening, after a long day of writing essays and practicing charms, Scarlet slumped down in the sofa opposite Draco, and stared at him. Draco looked up from his own essay writing, and raised his eyebrows.  
“You’ve been ignoring me.” Scarlet began, crossing her legs on the sofa.   
“That’s a bad thing?” Draco asked, his face going pink.   
“It’s not a bad thing.” Scarlet replied, “But it is pretty boring.” Draco raised his eyes to look at her. Scarlet noticed how much more grown up he looked this year, He was taller, and his face looked older.   
“You’re saying our insulting conversations were fun?” Draco said, in disbelief.  
“To an extent.” Scarlet said. Draco looked at her for a moment.  
“You’re weird.” He said, finally, and Scarlet smirked.   
“And here I thought being half-banshee would make me normal.” Scarlet replied, getting up from the sofa. She could feel Draco watching her as she picked up her books and headed back to her dorm room. Maybe now the ice had been broken, they could finally go back to normal.

Draco’s P.O.V  
In a short, five minute conversation, Scarlet had ruined all his hard work in avoiding her. One bloody conversation and that was it, he knew he couldn’t avoid her again. He didn’t have any will power left. Maybe Draco could talk to her without all his weird feelings taking over. Maybe he could justify talking to her by considering her as a good ally, her mother being a banshee and all. Maybe he could explain his feelings for her by saying he was drawn to her darkness, because it was the same as his. Draco threw his essay down on the common room table and leaned back on the sofa. He sighed. He really had to get a handle on this. 

The next day, Draco’s first class was Transfiguration. With Scarlet. When Draco entered the room, Scarlet was already there, reading through her textbook. She was always reading. In class, at dinner, in the middle of the night when she thought everyone had gone to bed. It was like she couldn’t live without a book in her hand. He sat at the desk next to her, surprising his friends who trailed in after him. Scarlet didn’t even look up.  
“Draco.” She said.  
“Banshee.” He replied. She smiled. 

That lesson was hard. McGonagall wanted them to turn frogs into alarm clocks, and the only person who had any success was Scarlet. Of course. Even that mud blood Granger didn’t manage it. Draco felt kind of proud about that. A Slytherin was smarter than the famous Hermione Granger. And he felt especially proud that it was her. That it was Scarlet. When the lesson ended, Draco waited for Scarlet outside the classroom, knowing they had their next class together: Charms. Scarlet looked surprised to see him waiting there, but Draco figured that if he couldn’t avoid her completely, he may as well just accept it, and make friends with her instead. It would be a lot easier that way.   
“You waited.” She said as she exited the classroom and began walking down the corridor with him.   
“Yup.” Draco replied, “Don’t want you complaining about the lack of attention you’re getting.” Scarlet laughed. A sound Draco had never heard before. It was like chiming bells in the wind. He wondered if that’s how her mother was so good at luring men to their death, using her voice like a siren to lure them in, before unleashing her fatal scream.   
“So… what?” Scarlet continued, “You’re going to be my friend now?” Draco shrugged.  
“Something like that.” He said. Scarlet looked at him for a long moment and Draco felt his heart speed up. But then she turned and entered the Charms classroom, releasing Draco from her gaze. Wordlessly, Draco followed her in. 

It went on like this for a while, Draco joining Scarlet in class, occasionally doing homework with her in the library. Draco even reminded Scarlet a few times about dinner, making sure she didn’t miss it when her head was buried in work. It was like… well… it was like a real friendship. Except for the way his heart skipped a beat every time he saw her. Or the way he got nervous whenever she was around. He felt like a child. A child with a very childish crush, that he knew he shouldn’t have. But Draco couldn’t help it. Every day he got closer to her, he wanted more. He wanted to touch her. To put his arm around her or to hold her hand. He even made excuses to do so - holding on to her when the corridors were busy, or letting their shoulders touch when they sat next to each other. And every touch was like an electric shock in his system, waking him up, making him more alert to her presence. Draco had no idea how she felt, whether Scarlet felt the same electricity moving between them, but he didn’t want to ask. He was too afraid of what she’d say. 

Before he knew it, spring turned to summer, and the end of year exams were over. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup, AND the House cup, much to Draco’s dismay, but at least it was time for the holidays. Maybe six weeks away from Scarlet would be healthy for him. Maybe his feelings for her would disappear. Draco laughed quietly to himself. He seriously doubted that. On the train back to London, he shared a compartment with her. They hardly spoke, but just being together felt… peaceful. Draco lounged across the seats on one side of the small space, and Scarlet lay across from him, her strange muggle music things in her ears and a book (unsurprisingly) across her chest. He smiled at her, taking in her black-as-night hair, once again straight, tumbling onto the floor, her serene smile, and her head, as it bobbed every so slightly to her music. Draco closed his eyes. This was going to be a long summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Summer was a drag. When she had first arrived home, seeing her mother had been amazing, like a breath of fresh air, but then, after a week or two, Scarlet began to get very bored. The Bloody Wraith (aka. Her mother) was always in and out of the house, doing whatever it is murderous banshees do, and Scarlet was left alone. A lot. She’d read every book in the house, and couldn’t wait to get her new reading list for the coming year, but that wouldn’t be for another few weeks. So she occupied herself by drawing. She drew everything she could see. The fruit bowl, the teacups, the occasional load of bloody laundry from her mother’s nights out. When she’d drawn everything of interest in and around the house, Scarlet took to drawing whatever she could think of. She drew Hogwarts castle in the spring, the Slytherin common room, the giant squid. She even drew people. Snape with his constant frown. Dumbledore with his long, LONG, beard. Draco. She drew Draco a lot. Draco working. Draco laughing. Draco playing quidditch. She soon had so many drawings of Draco that she had to burn them. And then… the Quidditch World Cup. 

“Please Mum!” Scarlet begged, as her skeletal mother drifted round the house. “I’m sure there’ll be plenty of men for you to kill!” Scarlet knew that definitely wouldn’t be allowed once they got there, but it was worth a try. Anything to convince her mother to take her to the Quidditch World Cup. It was the first interesting thing that had come up all summer, and Scarlet desperately wanted to go. She figured everyone would be there. And it would be so exciting.   
“I’m sorry my dear,” the Bloody Wraith said softly, so as not to accidentally kill her daughter. “Banshees just aren’t welcome at big events such as this.” Scarlet sighed. Her mother was right of course. Banshees, and half-banshees like her, probably wouldn’t even be allowed to buy a ticket, never mind actually attend such a big event. People would be afraid that they’d scream and kill the whole damn crowd, which was fair enough, but still… it made Scarlet’s life incredibly uninteresting. 

As it turned out, it was probably best Scarlet didn’t go to the Quidditch World Cup, as the next day, it was reported that the dark mark had been shot into the sky after the match, scaring everyone so much that, even her mother was scared to send her daughter back to Hogwarts. But she did. And on the first of September, Scarlet pushed her luggage onto platform 9 3/4, and boarded the Hogwarts Express, quite relieved to be heading back to school. Scarlet stuck her earphones in and started reading one of her new school books, but the whole time, she kept an eye out for Draco. She hadn’t been surprised when he hadn’t joined her in her compartment at the beginning of the journey, he was pretty popular, and he had other friends to sit with. But as time went on, Scarlet was surprised to find that Draco didn’t visit her at all. Even before they’d been friends, Draco had always found her on the journey up to Hogwarts, to make fun of her, or to ask unpleasant questions about her mother. But now, he was no where to be seen. Scarlet tried to ignore the heavy feeling in her stomach as she left the train and boarded one of the carriages up to Hogwarts. Unlike the others, she knew that thestrals pulled these carriages. She’d been able to see them ever since the beginning. With an infamous banshee for a mother, it wasn’t surprising that Scarlet had seen death from an early age, allowing her to see the beautiful skeletal creatures that somehow, reminded her of her mother. On arriving at Hogwarts, Scarlet made her way up the stone steps and into the Great Hall. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
The summer had been long. And even the exciting events of the Quidditch World Cup hadn’t helped to cheer Draco up. But sitting with his friends on the train up to Hogwarts, he’d suddenly felt so much happier. He couldn’t wait to see Scarlet again. The time away from her hadn’t lessened his feelings for her at all. Instead, they were stronger. Sitting in his compartment with Crabbe and Goyle and Marcus and Pansy, Draco considered going to find her. But he didn’t. He wasn’t sure if she’d even still want to be his friend after not hearing from him all summer. So he waited. He thought, if he saw her at the feast, and if she seemed friendly, he’d talk to her then. 

On entering the Great Hall, Draco scanned the Slytherin table for Scarlet. At first, he didn’t recognise her, but then he realised… she’d cut her hair. Her jet black hair now fell to her shoulders, and was curled loosely around her face. It was strange, seeing her with short hair, but Draco couldn’t help but think it made her look more beautiful than ever. Sensing his gaze, Scarlet looked up. Draco held his breath, hoping… hoping… She smiled. A warm smile meant for him. He breathed out, relieved, before walking over to her, and sitting next to her at the table.   
“Draco.” She said, and he smiled.  
“Banshee.” He replied.   
“How was your summer?” She asked. He looked around the Great Hall for a moment, watching it fill up with students.  
“Pretty boring.” Draco said, turning to look at her. Her skin was porcelain, smooth and pale and flawless, glowing in the golden light of the Hall.   
“How about you?” He said. It was Scarlet’s turn to smile as she glanced up at him through dark eyelashes.  
“Pretty boring.” She said. And then their conversation was cut off, as the first years stumbled in and the sorting began.

Like every year, Draco and Scarlet clapped and cheered whenever a squeaky first year got sorted into Slytherin. But it was the speech made my Dumbledore after the sorting, that got everyone particularly excited. The Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts that year. Of course, Draco already knew this, having heard it from his father, but he was still excited by the look on Scarlet’s face as she considered exactly what the coming year would hold.

*** 

A few weeks into term and Scarlet and Draco were back in the routine of being friends. They sat next to each other in class, and worked on their homework together in the evenings. Scarlet even started tutoring him in his worst subject: History of Magic. It wasn’t that Draco was no good at this subject, he just never paid attention, choosing to nap instead. But then the day came when the other schools in the Triwizard Tournament would be arriving. 

They all lined up outside, ready to welcome their guests to Hogwarts. Professors were scurrying around making sure everyone’s uniform was spotless, and that everyone looked presentable. When the two schools arrived, it was quite incredible. The Beauxbatons students arrived in a golden carriage, pulled by flying horses, and the Durmstrang students turned up in a huge boat (basically a pirate ship) that erupted from the middle of the lake. And that was that. The Durmstrang students sat at the Slytherin table, including the famous Viktor Krum, seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. Draco could feel a lot of jealous eyes on him as he smugly made conversation with the famous seeker. Scarlet sat across from him, and Draco could see her eyes scanning Krum with interest. Draco clenched his fists under the table, and suddenly wished Krum had sat elsewhere, no longer smug about getting to talk to him. 

The feast that night ended with Dumbledore explaining the rules of the Triwizard Tournament, and bringing forth the Goblet of Fire. But then it was over, and Draco practically dragged Scarlet back to the Slytherin common room. Anything to get away from the approving looks she received from many of the Durmstrang males. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Scarlet couldn’t believe the Triwizard Tournament was happening at Hogwarts. She’d read all about it, and had always been curious about whether it would take place again. And the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang made school so much more interesting. She had noticed a few of the looks they’d given her, not that she was at all interested in any of them… but still. Maybe the year could be fun. As time went on, and the champions were chosen (SUCH a dramatic evening), Scarlet got more and more excited for the first task. She constantly annoyed Draco as she tried to work out what it would be, shooting ideas at him while they were studying, and passing notes during class. Draco wasn’t anywhere near as excited as she was. In fact, he’d been acting weird ever since the other schools had arrived. He insisted that they should study in the common room, instead of the library, and he stuck to her like glue in the corridors, at dinner… everywhere. Scarlet didn’t mind. In fact, it was quite nice to be so close to someone all the time, but she was starting to think it was more than just friendship that kept him close to her. She’d noticed the way he death-stared any of the Durmstrang boys that got even remotely close, and the way he sneered whenever another boy talked to her. She’d started to think he was… jealous. And she decided to ask him about it.

It was a Friday night, and Draco and Scarlet had just returned to the common room after dinner. Scarlet watched as Draco slumped into an armchair by the fire, and she followed suit in the one next to it. The pair just watched the fire for a while, in comfortable silence. And then…  
“Draco?” Scarlet said, still staring at the fire.  
“Yes?” Draco sighed in reply.  
“Why do you hate it when other boys talk to me?”   
Draco froze and stayed silent. Scarlet waited, watching him as he tried to come up with an answer. After about five minutes of waiting, Draco finally spoke.  
“I just don’t like it.” He said, and Scarlet stared at him.  
“Seriously?” She said, her eyebrows raised, “That’s all you have to say?” Draco shrugged and Scarlet rolled her eyes, turning back to the fire. It was such a stupid answer. Why did he have to be so annoying.   
“I just don’t want anyone else to have you.” Draco said, his voice quiet. Scarlet looked at her hands, and then up at him, only to find Draco staring back. Their eyes met. Scarlet couldn’t help but admire the storminess of his eyes, the strangely long lashes, the curve of his eyebrows. They just looked at each other for a while, and then without a word, Scarlet turned back to the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco’s P.O.V  
That night, the night she’d asked him about other boys, that night had been special somehow. Something had changed between them, as though, when they had stopped talking, their eyes had continued the conversation. After that night, it was a lot easier for Draco to be around her. Whenever Scarlet’s eyes met his, it was like she knew what he was thinking. At dinner, Scarlet would always sit right next to him, their knees touching beneath the table. She’d steal food from his plate, make jokes at his expense, but whenever she saw Draco’s hands clenching beneath the table, she’d reach out to smooth out his fingers and remind him that she was right there, beside him. Draco didn’t know what any of it meant. Did she like him back? Not that he’d ever admitted he actually had feelings for her. But had she worked it out? Was she trying to tell him that there was nothing to worry about? Or was she just so desperate to keep her one friend that any potential romance with someone else didn’t matter to her? Ugh. She was so confusing. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
The first task was upon them in no time, and on a bright, cold Tuesday morning, Scarlet and Draco made their way down to the custom built arena. As they climbed to find seats, Draco steered Scarlet away from all the eager looking Durmstrang students that were looking in her direction. Scarlet laughed and sat down, Draco next to her.  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” She said, “but I think you’re a little over-protective.” Draco frowned at her.  
“If you had to listen to what some of those boys say in the male bathroom, then you’d be overprotective too!” Draco shot back, and Scarlet laughed again. Pulling up the too-long sleeves of her black coat just slightly, Scarlet reached down and took Draco’s hand. Draco looked down, and then back up at her, surprised.   
“If you don’t want anyone else to have me,” She said in her most sultry voice, “Then show them that I’m taken.” Draco’s eyes widened. Scarlet smiled. She didn’t know to what extent Draco actually liked her, but she figured that, if it was enough for him to get majorly jealous over a few random guys, then it was enough for him to be happy to hold her hand. But Draco went further than that. Before she knew it, Draco’s arm was around her waist, pulling her close, and his face was inches from hers. It was Scarlet’s turn to be surprised.  
“Hey.” Draco said with a smirk, “I’m only doing what you suggested.” And with that, the first task began.

There were whoops and screams and worried gasps as each champion faced off against a dragon. Scarlet herself was constantly on the edge of her seat, desperate not to miss anything. Draco’s arm remained around her the entire time, a constant warmth across her back. And then as Harry finally got the golden egg, the first task was over. Once the scores, and the winner, had been revealed, everyone began making their way back to the castle. Scarlet followed Draco into the Great Hall for lunch and they sat at the end of the table, piling their plates with food. As they ate, everyone chatted excitedly about dragons, and golden eggs, and the second task. But Scarlet didn’t say anything. She was too focussed on the way Draco laced his fingers with hers beneath the table. That wasn’t an action to show everyone else that she was his and he was hers. This was private. More meaningful. And it made Scarlet’s heart beat frantically. She wasn’t like this. She wasn’t some little girl with a crush. She was calm and strong and dangerous. She was a Slytherin. But when Draco touched her like that, she was just an ordinary girl, realising for the first time, that she might be falling in love.

Draco’s P.O.V  
He couldn’t get enough of her. She was everywhere. When he held her hand, or when she leaned against him in the common room, Draco never wanted it to end. They hadn’t talked about what they were. Thy hadn’t talked about feelings or relationships, but it felt as if they didn’t have to. They spent every second they could together, talking laughing, sharing secrets. Draco had never felt this way about anyone. Hadn’t even known he could feel this way. It was like she was made for him, and him for her. Scarlet was special. She was evil in her own way, which probably came from being half-banshee, and she had no problems with using violence to get what she wanted. But as Draco got to know her, he realised that all the darkness in her, it wasn’t directed at the world. It wasn’t directed at anything in particular. Until one day just before the Christmas holidays, when Draco realised that Scarlet kept all her darkness contained, to be released at particular moments…

Draco, whilst waiting for Scarlet to meet him after her Runes class, had got himself into a fight with some Gryffindors, nothing out of the ordinary. They’d started arguing over the Trwizard Tournament of course, and it had quickly escalated into a duel. Spells were sent back and forth, until one Gryffindor sent a particularly nasty hex towards Draco. Before he’d even realised what was happening, Scarlet had appeared in front of him, shielding him from the spell, and sending one right back at the Gryffindors. He’d watched as she growled under breath, the promise of violence in her eyes. Most of the Gryffindors backed off, but then one particularly stupid sod sent a curse towards her. Scarlet shielded and shot back at him without saying a word, and where the Gryffindor had been standing, a red and yellow bird flapped around in a panic.   
“What did you do?” Draco said, staring at Scarlet.   
“An Avifors transfiguration charm,” said a voice from behind them, “Am I correct Miss Blake?” Draco turned to see Professor McGonagall storming towards them. Scarlet flicked her wand and the bird turned back into an extremely confused Gryffindor.   
“Yes, Professor.” Scarlet replied.   
“And you thought that was an appropriate spell to use on a fellow student?” McGonagall continued.  
“I was defending my house, Professor.” Scarlet said, and Draco couldn’t have been more proud. McGonagall nodded with pursed lips.   
“Ten points from Slytherin.” She said sharply, “but… congratulations Miss Blake. You are performing NEWT level transfiguration non-verbally. That is quite an accomplishment.” Scarlet smiled.   
“Thank you Professor.” And that had been the end of it. McGonagall had marched away without another word, and the Gryffindors all disappeared back inside the castle. That was when Draco realised that no matter how protective he was of Scarlet, Scarlet was ten times more protective of both him, and her house. The other Slytherins that had been watching sulked away, but not before giving Scarlet an appreciative glance. It seemed she’d finally earned some acceptance. 

“That was incredible!” Draco gushed, as he and Scarlet walked towards the Slytherin common room. “I mean, seriously. You turned that guy into a bird!” Scarlet laughed.  
“Well I wasn’t going to let him hex you, was I?” She said, “And I definitely couldn’t let them win.” Draco looked at her in awe. And then he surprised even himself when he said…  
“Go out with me.”  
“What?” Scarlet said, turning towards him.  
“Will you go out with me?” Draco said, “Be my girlfriend?” Scarlet’s face was unreadable, and Draco tried to keep his breathing steady. A few moments passed.  
“Draco,” Scarlet started, stepping closer to him. Draco prepared for the worst.   
“Draco,” Scarlet said again, this time quieter, “I would love to be your girlfriend.” Draco looked up, a grin spreading across his face.  
“Really?” He said.  
“Really!” Scarlet laughed, and she took his hand. As they entered the common room and went to sit on the sofa, Draco pulled Scarlet close. He held her, so close their breath mingled, and then he pulled back.  
“Thank Merlin for that!”


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Draco. Boyfriend. Draco. Boyfriend. The two words went over and over in her head. Draco. Boyfriend. The two words definitely didn’t belong together, and yet… it felt so right. Draco was her boyfriend. Just a year ago, Scarlet would have thought that impossible, but here she was, going out with him as if they’d been destined for this. The next morning, Scarlet had fought the urge to rush down into the common room just to see him, to hold him. Instead, she had taken her time. Showered, dressed with particular care, and even put some makeup on. She took a deep breath, part of her wondering if last night had just been an amazing dream. But then, before she could worry herself by overthinking (something she did a lot), Scarlet forced herself down the stairs from her dorm, and into the common room. There he was, stretched out on the sofa, completely at ease. He hadn’t seen her yet. Scarlet walked over and ran her hand across the top of his sofa, as she said,  
“Morning Malfoy.” Draco looked up, finally noticing her, and Scarlet could feel his eyes looking her up and down. He smiled.  
“Morning Banshee,” He said, “Breakfast?” Scarlet nodded, and the pair began walking to the stairs leading out of the Slytherin common room. They didn’t talk on their way to the Great Hall. They didn’t hold hands or give each other strange sideways glances. It was like nothing had changed, which it hadn’t really. They’d just put a name on it. On entering the Great Hall, Scarlet went to sit at the Slytherin table, Draco close behind. When she went so sit down however, Draco put his arm around her waist.  
“You wanna sit with my friends today?” Draco asked. He was clearly unsure, as he glanced between her and his friend group at the other end of the table. Scarlet nodded. She didn’t mind sitting with other people. Just because she was going out with Draco, didn’t mean she cared what his friends thought of her. But still, she was a little nervous. Draco pulled her close, and went to sit between a handsome guy Scarlet knew as Blaise Zabini, and Crabbe. Scarlet sat with him. She could feel the others eyeing her, closing in on Draco’s arm around her waist.   
“You all know Blake.” Draco said, as his way of introducing her. Scarlet could feel Pansy Parkinson glaring at her from across the table. Scarlet stared back, undaunted.   
“So,” Pansy said, breaking the stare and turning to look at Draco with doting eyes, “We were just talking about the Yule Ball.”   
“Yule Ball?” Draco asked, glancing at Scarlet, confused. Clearly they had both missed something.  
“Yeah,” Blaise said, his mouth full of toast, “Some stupid dance thing at Christmas.”   
“Part of the Triwizard tournament.” Pansy corrected, looking miffed that it had been called a ‘stupid dance thing’.   
“Huh.” Draco said, picking at a pastry. Scarlet could feel his fingers playing with hers beneath the table and it calmed her down.   
“So, who are you going to ask?” Pansy continued, still staring at Draco.   
“What do you mean?” Draco said, and Scarlet had a feeling he was only acting stupid. She could see a glimmer in his eyes.   
“Who are you going to ask to the dance?” Pansy almost shrieked, “To be your date!” Draco made an ‘O’ face, as if struck by realisation. Scarlet bit her lip, trying not to laugh.   
“Well I’m pretty sure my girlfriend would kill me if I didn’t ask her.” Draco said, and the others stared at him, shocked.  
“Am I right?” Draco continued, turning to look at her. Pansy looked like she’d been slapped. Scarlet smiled.  
“I wouldn’t risk it if I were you.” She replied, and Draco broke into a grin. The Slytherins around us were starting to come out of their shock, and were laughing.   
“Oh Scarlet,” Blaise laughed, leaning over to shake her hand, “Congratulations on being the only girl to successfully tempt him into an actual relationship.” Draco punched him in the shoulder.   
“You know you’re all gonna have to be careful around me now,” Draco said, glancing at her, “She’d turn you all into birds if I asked her nicely.” Scarlet grimaced and then broke into a laugh. Draco. Boyfriend. Yes. It felt right. 

Draco’s P.O.V.   
Ugh. She was perfect. Revealing to his friends that she was his girlfriend had been perfect, and hilarious. And then going from class to class with her, holding her hand, pulling her close in the corridors… it was nothing new to them, they had always been physically close, but it felt different somehow, now that he new she was his, and he was hers. Officially. And it was perfect. They spent their Christmas holidays at Hogwarts, along with the entire student body, and everyone was looking forward to the Yule Ball. Draco and Scarlet didn’t really care about the Ball. Sure, it would be fun, but their only thoughts were on being together. They spent their days curled up by the fire, hand in hand like there wasn’t a problem in the world. Sometimes they went down to the lake, to sit with blankets and watch the sunset while the giant squid basked in the glowing waters. Once, in the middle of the night, Draco had even convinced Scarlet to go up to the astronomy tower with him. They had snuck through the halls, dipping into every hidden alcove along the way, just to be closer. And then in the tower, they had lain on the floor, side by side, looking up at the clear night sky that so perfectly matched Scarlet’s hair. He’d looked at her in that moment. Seen her eyes twinkle like the stars, seen her skin glow despite the darkness… and he had loved her. It wasn’t a feeling he was familiar with, but it was strong and all-consuming and he never wanted it end. And then it was the Yule Ball…

Draco was pacing in the common room, his black dress robes swishing as he turned. She was taking forever. Most of his house had already left for the Great Hall, all wearing their finery - the girls in beautiful dresses, the boys in dashing robes. But Scarlet still hadn’t come down yet. Draco saw Pansy about to leave and rushed over. Pansy still hated Draco dating Scarlet, but she was getting used to it, and had even turned her attention to Blaise, whom she was going with to the Ball.   
“Pansy!” Draco called, “Pansy, do you know how long Scarlet will be?” Pansy looked up.  
“She told you to go on ahead.” She said, “She’ll meet you there.” I narrowed my eyes, wondering if she was trying to trick me, but there was nothing in Pansy’s eyes but acceptance. And defeat. Draco sighed.   
“Fine.” He said, walking out of the door with Pansy, meeting Blaise just outside the common room, “But if she’s late I’ll drag her from her dorm myself.” 

It turned out, Scarlet wasn’t late. In fact, she was right on time. Draco had been milling around in the entrance hall, as they all waited to enter the Great Hall, when Scarlet had appeared at the top of the stairs. Draco caught his breath. She was stunning. She was wearing a long, velvet, black dress, with a slit that went three quarters of the way up her leg. Her hair was bound back in an elaborate bun atop her head, and small diamonds glittered within the folds. She reminded Draco of the night sky, wrapped in darkness, but shimmering with stars. She was beyond stunning. He wasn’t the only one that thought so. Most eyes were on her, as she walked down the stairs, the figure of grace, and took Draco’s arm. He couldn’t stop staring at her.   
“Careful Malfoy,” Scarlet said, playfully, “If you don’t stop staring, I might think you actually like me.” Draco grinned, and with that, he led her into the Ball. 

They danced and danced and danced, all night long. At first it was just waltzing and ballroom dancing, but then, the music had got louder and wilder, until the Ball turned into a rave. Draco hung onto Scarlet the entire night, twirling her away from any guy who seemed to want to interrupt their dancing. When Scarlet got tired, Draco led her to an empty table in the corner and went to fetch them drinks. When he returned, they sat, their arms around each other, so close that it was hard to tell who was who, as they took in their friends and housemates partying. The noise had been deafening only a moment ago, and yet, when he held her, it was like there was bubble around them and Draco could focus on nothing but her. It seemed Scarlet felt the same, and for the rest of the night, they didn’t take their eyes off each other. They didn’t move to get close. They didn’t move to kiss. They just enjoyed the feeling of being together, holding each other. Nothing else mattered. It felt as though they had all the time in the world. There was no need to rush. All Draco wanted to do was press his lips against hers, to taste her, to explore her mouth, to feel her beneath him. But he didn’t. He just stared. And she stared back.


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Scarlet didn’t know how it happened. She didn’t know when or where. She just knew it had happened. The night of the Yule Ball, staring into Draco’s grey eyes, not moving for what felt like eternity… that’s when she’d realised. She loved him. It was like being hit with a tonne of bricks and falling into a feathery bed. It was like dying and coming back to life again and again. It was like looking into a cloudy sky in the middle of the night, just to find those pinpricks of light in the darkness. 

Their first kiss wasn’t planned. It wasn’t some special event. Much like falling in love, it had just happened. They had been at breakfast one day, a few weeks after the Yule Ball. School was back in swing and the Second Task was coming up. Draco had sat beside her at breakfast, as always, playing with her fingers as she flicked through one of her favourite books. They were a quiet couple. They didn’t have to fill the silence with conversation, or force themselves to talk to each other. They enjoyed the silence. It was calm and peaceful, an escape from their otherwise hectic lives. Draco checked his watch.   
“Come on, love.” He said in her ear, leaning his head on her shoulder. “We’re going to be late for class.” With a sigh, Scarlet closed her book and got up from the table, Draco right beside her. They had Care of Magical Creatures that morning, and Scarlet smiled slightly, remembering the hippogriff fiasco a year back, where it had all began. The morning was cold, and the path down to Hagrid’s hut was icy. They’d been taking care of some horrible creatures the last few lessons - Blast-ended Skrewts, named for their particularly nasty rear end. Draco and Scarlet usually backed off and let other people handle the hideous creatures, and Scarlet hoped that would be the case today. She didn’t really feel like getting her hands burnt. As Scarlet went to lean against a tree, far from whatever Hagrid had planned for them today, Draco went with her. He got to the tree first, and pulled Scarlet on top of him, wrapping his arms around her from behind, keeping her warm. Scarlet smiled. The Slytherin Prince had become strangely caring over the past few weeks, and she couldn’t help but feel special. Draco’s breath tickled her neck, and she clasped tightly to his hands. After weeks of only light physical contact - hugging, holding hands, cuddling - she was desperate for him. She wanted more. She wanted to feel skin against skin. She wanted to sneak into broom closets to make out. She wanted to be closer. Always to be closer. 

The class was as boring and as dangerous as Scarlet had expected. But she was with Draco. That was all that mattered. On their way back up to the castle - Scarlet for Study of Ancient Runes, Draco for Defence against the Dark Arts - Draco kept his arm around Scarlet’s waist, keeping her warm and protected. In the entrance hall, Scarlet went to head down the corridor, knowing Draco had to go in a different direction, but her boyfriend pulled her back. He didn’t say anything. He just looked at her. His grey eyes, sometimes considered cold, were burning. Burning with something Scarlet couldn’t quite place. Hunger? And then he kissed her. His lips were gentle and warm, and the kiss only lasted a moment. And then he turned away, heading to his next class. 

Scarlet just stood there. He’d kissed her. Their first kiss. It had been a peck on the lips, nothing more, but it left her lips searing hot, as though he’d branded her. Scarlet rushed to class, trying not to think about the silver-haired boy in a classroom on the other side of the castle. 

Draco’s P.O.V.  
He was scared to go to the common room that night. He’d kissed her. He’d kissed her quickly before class, and he hadn’t said a word. His lips had felt like they were burning all through DADA and he couldn’t focus on what Mad Eye Moody was saying. All he could think about was her. The way her lips had felt, so surprisingly soft, on his. But he hadn’t said anything. He had just walked away. Maybe she’d be mad at him. They had never talked about kissing. He didn’t even know if that had been her first kiss. Steeling himself, Draco walked into the Slytherin common room, to find it bustling with people as usual. But, like gravity, he was drawn instantly to the black-haired girl in the corner, as she worked through her homework. She was wearing those holey grey pyjama pants again, this time with a dark green, long sleeved crop top. Draco bit his lip… hard. Walking over to her, he did everything in his power not to reach out and touch her. He sat down next to her, eyes on the fire, waiting for her to say something. She continued writing, consulting the numerous books laid out around her. Draco waited.   
“How was DADA?” She asked, finally.   
“Oh, um… it was fine.” Draco replied, glancing at her quickly. He wasn’t sure if he wanted her to know that he hadn’t been able to concentrate, and had been set extra homework because he didn’t understand what Moody had been teaching. In all honesty, he didn’t even know what the homework was about.   
“How was Ancient Runes?” He continued. Scarlet looked up from her homework, a look of satisfaction on her face as she rolled up the scroll and put it in her bag.   
“Very interesting actually.” She replied, still not looking at him. “Although not nearly as interesting as that kiss in the entrance hall.” Draco took a deep breath. There it was. Finally. The topic of conversation he’d known would come up. He was about to say something, to explain himself or maybe apologise, he wasn’t sure, when Scarlet finally turned to look at him.   
“You wanna do it again?” She asked. Draco looked at, surprised. Her eyes were shining and her mouth, that god-damned mouth that he couldn’t stop thinking about, was set in a smirk. He nodded, not knowing what to say. Scarlet’s smirk grew wider and she shuffled closer. She swung her legs over his lap and put her arms around his neck. Draco felt himself holding her, one arm around her waist, one over her legs. They’d always been close, but this felt… intimate. The bustle of the common room seemed to fade into the background, as though they were both back in their little bubble at the Yule Ball. Scarlet rested her forehead against his and Draco could feel her breath on his lips. Merlin, he wanted her. He wanted to close the gap between them. He wanted to take her somewhere private so that he could discover every inch of her. It was like their first kiss had sparked a fire in him, and suddenly a wave of passion and desire had overtaken his body. She was so close.  
“Are you gonna kiss me or what, Malfoy?” Scarlet said against his lips. And that was it. Every shred of self control left his body as he pushed his lips on to hers. This kiss was deeper, more needy, than the first one, and it was like an electric shock through his body. She was fire. She was darkness. She was a storm you couldn’t contain. But she was his. 

That kiss felt like a claiming. Like any doubts Draco had had before about their relationship, had been burned away. She belonged to him. And he belonged to her. But that kiss was also their undoing. Any peace they had felt in each other’s presence had been replaced with a burning desire to get closer. It was an effort to focus in lessons, as Scarlet would always shoot sultry glances in his direction, making him squirm. But he could make her squirm too. At breakfast, in the corridors, in the common room, he would sneak up behind her, wrapping his arms around the waist as he whispered sweet things in her ear. On Valentines Day, while everyone else headed into Hogsmeade, Draco and Scarlet stayed behind, hiding in a corner of the common room, desperately kissing and touching each other, enjoying the rare moment of privacy. And then the Second Task arrived. 

Sitting in the stands, looking down at the lake, Draco actually felt excited. Scarlet’s incessant chattering about the tournament had worn off on him, and now he was sat on the edge of his seat, just like her. Draco had also noticed how many of the boys from Durmstrang no longer looked at Scarlet with interest. Instead, anytime he saw them glance at her, they merely had disappointment on their faces. Hah! He had shown everyone that Scarlet was taken, just like she’d told him to at the first task. As the second task began, Potter making an absolute fool of himself in the water, Draco turned to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. He’d kind of abandoned his friends over the post month, focusing instead on Scarlet, but he figured he should probably keep talking to them when he could. They were stupid as hell but at least they were friends. The whole time they were talking, Draco could feel Scarlet squeezing his hand. It was comforting. Like, no matter what, she would always be there. Constant. Unyielding. Like a star.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
The Second Task passed without much drama, precious Potter gaining second place despite appearing last. Scarlet could understand why Draco hated him. Even if he was the nicest guy in the world, the amount of attention he got (good and bad) for that bloody scar on his head was quite ridiculous. Not that she would ever admit to Draco that she agreed with him on that. Scarlet thought he might marry her on the spot if she admitted she disliked Potter as well. Scarlet giggled to herself at the thought. 

After the Second Task, the weeks passed quickly. Scarlet and Draco would still slip off for privacy whenever they could, making out in broom closets just as Scarlet had wanted, but nothing more happened between them. They didn’t go any further. The exams came and went, and then it was time for the Third and Final Task. Scarlet woke up feeling very uneasy that morning. She’d had a very strange dream filled with darkness and shadowy silhouettes, but she couldn’t quite remember what had happened. She looked in the mirror, and brushed her messy hair. It had grown back down to her breasts (fast growing hair was a banshee thing), and she could finally tie it up without loose strands going everywhere. Her eyes looked empty, as though the shadowy figures in her dream had stolen something from them, and there were dark circles beneath them. Scarlet sighed. It had just been a bad dream. It didn’t mean anything. Nothing was going to happen. Quickly, she got dressed and headed to the Great Hall to meet Draco. Everything was going to be alright. 

The Third Task started that night. The four champions were sent into a maze, and the rest of the school had to wait, as they battled for the Trwizard Cup. The longer it went on, the more uneasy Scarlet felt. She gripped Draco’s hand so tight that he looked up in concern, but she didn’t meet his eyes. Something was going to happen. She could feel it. A headache began to form and Scarlet squeezed her eyes shut. Something was going to happen. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
Something was wrong with Scarlet. She had gone so pale, like all the blood had drained from her face, and she was rocking on her seat, her eyes squeezed shut. Her hand gripped his painfully. Draco looked around, searching for Professor Snape in the crowd. Something was definitely wrong and he had to tell someone.   
“Scarlet.” He said, quietly, “Scarlet, talk to me. What’s wrong?” Scarlet just shook her head and continued rocking.  
“Scarlet!” He continued, “You have to tell me. You’re ill!” Scarlet just continued shaking her head. She looked close to tears. Draco looked around again, spotting Professor Snape patrolling nearby.  
“Professor!” Draco called, desperately, “Professor Snape!” Scarlet’s grip on his hand tightened. Snape came over, looking curiously between him and Scarlet.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” He said, and Snape leaned in closer. Scarlet had let go of his hand and was now clutching her head tightly, as though trying to squeeze whatever was hurting her from her mind.   
“How long has she been like this?” Snape asked, motioning for another Professor to come over. Draco didn’t see who.   
“It started just after the task began.” Draco explained. His voice was desperate now. He didn’t usually show this much emotion in front of people, apart from Scarlet obviously, but he didn’t care. Something was wrong and he didn’t know what to do.  
“McGonagall,” Snape said quietly to the professor that had just arrived, “Miss Blake seems to be seriously ill, we should-“ He was cut off.  
Scarlet had started screaming. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V.  
There was darkness. Darkness and shadowy figures that she couldn’t make out. Someone was dead. She knew it. She could feel it in her bones. But there was something else. It was like a snake had forced its way into her head, slithering around in her mind, forcing her to see things she didn’t want to see. Dead bodies. So many dead bodies. So much blood. She couldn’t see what had happened. All she could see was death. All she could feel was death. She was death. And that’s when she started screaming.

Draco’s P.O.V.  
Her scream shook the entire arena, and the crowds hunched over, covering their ears, trying to escape the horrible sound coming from Scarlet’s mouth. It was the scream of a banshee, except less fatal, and Draco could feel blood pouring from his nose and ears. She wouldn’t stop.   
“Get her to the infirmary!” Snape shouted, and Draco scooped Scarlet into his arms, running from the arena back to the castle. Snape was on his heels, shouting for Madame Pomfrey. On entering the hospital wing, Draco set Scarlet down gently on a bed. She was still screaming.   
“Oh my word!” Madame Pomfrey gasped as she took in what was happening. Both Professor Snape and Draco had blood pouring down their faces, and Scarlet resembled a ghost, her mouth and eyes wide open as she screamed. Immediately, Madame Pomfrey placed earmuffs on Snape’s and Draco’s head, as well as her own, before carefully trying to unclench Scarlet’s hands to stop her hurting herself.   
“There’s not much we can do!” She said, barely audible, “We can’t reach her until she stops screaming.” Draco felt himself wanting to shout at her to do something, but he couldn’t move. There was the love of his life, screaming, so obviously in pain, but there was nothing he could do to save her. 

As suddenly as it had started, the screaming stopped. Just as Dumbledore burst through the infirmary doors with McGonagall, yelling for Snape to follow them. Madame Pomfrey watched them leave, worry in her eyes, but she quickly turned to Scarlet. Draco was already at her side, holding her hand, whispering for her to come back to him. Her eyes looked empty. Empty and cold, as if every good part of her had been taken away. Draco watched as Pomfrey lifted Scarlet’s head, gently pouring some kind of medicine into her mouth, and she then wrapped up her hands which were bleeding from where her nails had pierced skin. Then she turned to Draco.  
“Let’s fix you up.” She said, clearly exhausted, “Your girlfriend should be alright for the moment.” Draco let her wipe his nose and ears, before drinking a blood-replenishing potion, just to make up for how much blood he’d lost. Scarlet’s screaming… it had terrified him. She’d been acting strange all day, as though she’d been waiting for something to happen, and then she’d screamed. She’d screamed like a real banshee. Although, thank god she wasn’t a full-fledged wraith like her mother, otherwise everyone in that arena would be dead. 

An hour later, McGonagall led a clearly traumatised Potter into the hospital wing, Dumbledore and Snape not far behind. Snape came straight over to Draco, checking Scarlet, before turning to Madame Pomfrey.   
“How is Miss Blake?” He asked, coldly. Snape may have been a strict and sometimes horrible teacher, but he still cared about his house. Draco respected that about him.  
“She should be okay.” Pomfrey explained, glancing over to the unconscious girl.   
“Do we know why she started screaming?” Dumbledore asked, slowly walking over. Draco kept his eyes on Scarlet.  
“She knew something bad would happen.” He said quietly, and all eyes fell on him. “She’s been uneasy all day, kept whispering to herself that everything would be okay, that it was just a dream. She didn’t know I’d heard.” Snape looked taken aback.  
“A half-banshee predicting disaster,” Dumbledore said, “That is interesting. There was always a rumour that banshees didn’t just cause death, but could predict it, although I assumed it was just a myth. Interesting.” Draco looked up, confused.  
“Disaster?” He asked. Dumbledore nodded, and the other professors looked down.  
“Cedric Diggory has been murdered,” Dumbledore began, “Lord Voldemort has returned.”


	11. Chapter 11

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
She awoke to sunlight, falling across her face in stripes. She was in a bright room, in a very uncomfortable bed, and her throat was sore. What time was it? What day was it? She couldn’t remember what had happened. Actually… no, she could remember. She remembered that voice in her head, whispering truths she didn’t want to believe. She remembered the bodies. So many dead bodies. Most importantly, she remembered the pain. There was a gentle snore beside her, and Scarlet looked down. Draco Malfoy was sleeping peacefully, his arms and head resting on the bed, his hair splayed out across his forehead. Scarlet noticed blood stains on the collar of his shirt and his jacket, but could see no trace of blood or injury on his skin, which she took to be a good thing.   
“Ah, you’re awake.” A kind voice said, and Scarlet looked up. Madame Pomfrey was stood at the foot of her bed, holding a glass of some clear liquid.   
“You’re boyfriend hasn’t left your side since he carried you in here.” She continued. Scarlet looked down at Draco, a surge of warmth flooding her chest.  
“How long have I been here?” She asked, quietly, “What happened?” Madame Pomfrey sighed.  
“You’ve been unconscious for three days.” She said, bringing the glass of clear liquid over to her bedside. Scarlet blinking. Three days. What the hell!   
“And as for what happened,” Madame Pomfrey continued, “I think you’ll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about that.” At that moment, Draco jerked awake, hair plastered to his head as he sat up. Scarlet smiled at him, as he noticed she was awake.  
“Oh thank Merlin!” He breathed, as he pulled her into a tight hug. Scarlet laughed quietly and hugged him back, breathing in his scent like it was medicine.   
“I’ve been so worried,” Draco continued, letting you go, but holding your hand, “You were unconscious for so long, I worried that you might not wake up.” Scarlet could see the fear in his eyes and realised that she’d really scared him. Not just by being unconscious, but by screaming. Scarlet knew she’d screamed. She couldn’t remember how long it had lasted, but she could remember opening her mouth, ready to let out all her pain and anger and hurt.   
“I’m sorry,” She whispered, feeling tears gather in her eyes, “I remember everything, but I’m not exactly sure what happened.” She took a deep breath.   
“Someone’s dead, aren’t they?” She said. Draco nodded, and Scarlet felt the tears fall down her face. At that moment, Dumbledore, accompanied by Snape, entered the hospital wing and headed towards her bed. Both of their faces were grim.   
“Ah, Miss Blake,” Dumbledore began, “I am so glad you’re awake.”   
“Who was it?” Scarlet asked, staring at them, “Who was it that died?” Dumbledore glanced at Snape.   
“My dear, do you think you could tell us what you remember.” He said, sitting on the end of her bed. Scarlet closed her eyes, not wanting to remember. But she nodded, and began to tell them.

“I remember feeling uneasy, “Scarlet began, holding Draco’s hand, “I’d had a bad dream and something felt wrong, but I convinced myself it was nothing. But then, as the third task began, I remember that the feeling intensified. It got to the point where I was sure something bad was about to happen.” She saw Dumbledore nodding, taking in her story. She continued.   
“My head started to hurt and everything was so bright and I just couldn’t take it. And then, it was like I was back in my bad dream, surrounded by shadows and darkness, and there was suddenly a voice in my head. That’s when I started to scream.” Both Dumbledore and Snape looked at her a bit confused. Draco just kept rubbing her fingers with his thumb, calming her, reminding her that he was there. It made Scarlet feel stronger.   
“I’m sorry about the screaming.” She continued, “At that point, I think I was totally in my head. I had no idea what was happening in real life. And the voice in my head… it was You-know-who.” Dumbledore sat forward, suddenly very curious, and possibly slightly scared.   
“Go on my dear.” He said gently. Scarlet took a deep breath. She knew that she said next was going to terrify them, and truthfully, it terrified her too. She didn’t know what to think of it. But she couldn’t hide it, not from the people who could protect her.   
“He called me,” She said, “His Heir of Darkness. He showed me so much death, so much horror. In the darkness, I could see bodies everywhere, and so much blood. And he was there. And he talked to me. He told me that I was to take his place when the time came. That I had been raised as his weapon, the daughter of a banshee, with magic running in my veins. He told me that…” She paused. She didn’t know how to say it. Dumbledore looked at her like he already knew, but that didn’t make it easier.  
“He told me that,” She said, quietly, “I’m his daughter.”

It was silent as they all digested this. Snape’s face had gone pale, and he reached out to steady himself. Dumbledore looked deep in thought, and Draco… oh Draco. He was looking at her with terror in his eyes. Not terror for himself - he wasn’t suddenly scared of her - it was terror for her. With Voldemort back, she knew she was now in terrible danger. The Dark Lord would want his heir at his side when the war began, and he would do anything to ensure her loyalty.   
“He has gone further than I thought possible,”Dumbledore said, almost to himself, “By mixing the blood of a banshee with his own powerful bloodline, he has created a witch with excellent magical prowess, the debilitating scream of a banshee, and the ability to predict death. You are more powerful than you know Miss Blake.” Scarlet stayed silent. She wasn’t sure she liked where this was going. Draco laced his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand. At least he wouldn’t leave her. Maybe she’d be expelled from the school. Maybe she’d be treated as a traitor, or a death eater. Maybe she’d lose everything she loved. But not Draco. Not her fiercely loyal boyfriend. He would never leave her.   
“We will leave you to rest now.” Dumbledore said, patting her hand. “You need not come to the end of year feast if you do not wish. I understand it may be difficult.” Scarlet nodded absent-mindedly.  
“Will you tell them?” She asked suddenly, just as Dumbledore was leaving. “Will you tell them who I am?” Dumbledore pondered this for a moment.  
“I do not believe it wise for me to announce you identity to the school,” He said finally, “It may make you a target. If you would like to tell people, then you may do so yourself in your own time.” He paused. “Oh. And it was Cedric Diggory.” With that, he left, leaving Scarlet in a state of shock at the idea that Cedric Diggory was dead. She hadn’t particularly liked him, but he had been well-loved around school. Snape nodded in her direction, wishing her a quick recovery and left a moment later. Her and Draco were left alone. He was playing with her hands, drawing patterns on her palm with his fingers. Scarlet suddenly forgot about Cedric and felt nervous. What if she was wrong? What if Draco thought being around her was too dangerous? What if he hated her for being Voldemort’s daughter?   
“Draco, please say something.” She whispered. Draco looked up, still holding her hand. He considered her for a moment, his eyes grazing over her lips, her nose, along her jaw. She wanted desperately for him to speak.   
“Even after an hour of screaming and three days unconscious, you still look beautiful.” He said, finally. Scarlet burst into tears. Draco chuckled and moved closer, holding her in his arms as she soaked his shoulder in tears.   
“You’re not supposed to cry when someone gives you a compliment, you know.” He said, and Scarlet hit him playfully.  
“You’re so annoying.” She said, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Draco took that hand and kissed it, tasting the tears on your skin.   
“I know you want my opinion on this whole situation,” He continued, and Scarlet held her breath. “I think that you’re now in a lot of danger. I think life is about to get a whole lot harder, for both of us.” She nodded, knowing full well that his father was a death eater.   
“And,” he continued, “I think that it’s about time we went on a real first date.” Scarlet froze. What did he just say?  
“Wait,” She said, sitting up slightly, “You don’t mind that I’m the daughter of you-know-who?” Draco smiled and shook his head.  
“But I was literally born to be evil!” Scarlet continued, staring at him. Draco brushed a hand across her cheek and heat blazed through her.   
“So was I.” He said. And then he kissed her. A deep, beautiful kiss, full of longing and love, but also of hope. Hope that even if they ended up in darkness, even if they became the evil they were supposed to be, they would have each other. The Heir of Darkness and the Prince of Slytherin. King and Queen of evil.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of smut ;)

Draco’s P.O.V.  
Fifth year was about to begin. He’d been in contact with Scarlet all summer, sending so many letters he thought his hand would fall off. They hadn’t seen each other since they’d left for the summer, but Draco felt as close to her as ever. He’d been right. Both of their lives had got a whole lot harder that summer. Draco’s father had started working for the Dark Lord again, and although Draco wasn’t involved, he’d been told to keep an eye out at Hogwarts, and to support the changes that would soon start coming to the school. Draco didn’t have a clue what any of that meant, but he figured that as long as he had Scarlet to get him through it, he would do anything his parents asked. The Hogwarts Express was packed full of students on the 1st of September, and Draco, after boarding and storing his luggage away, headed straight to the Prefect’s carriage. Both he and Scarlet had been named Prefect that year, and Draco couldn’t wait to make hell for Potter and his friends. On entering the Prefect’s carriage, Draco looked around for Scarlet. She was no where to be found. He figured she was just late, but as the train rolled out of the station, he still couldn’t find her anywhere. She’d said in her last letter that she was definitely coming back to Hogwarts, so why wasn’t she on the train? Draco tried to breathe. Maybe she had just forgotten her prefect duties and got sucked into one of her many books. He wouldn’t be surprised. But no. When the train arrived at Hogwarts, Draco had still not found his girlfriend, and he was starting to get very worried. 

In the Great Hall, Draco did one last check to see if he’d just missed Scarlet among the chaos of the train and the carriages, but he still couldn’t see her. Sitting at the Slytherin table, Draco began to feel miserable. The sorting came and went, and there was still no sign of her. He could hear whispers across the hall as people discussed Harry Potter and his ‘ridiculous’ claims that Voldemort was back. Of course, Draco knew that the Potter was telling the truth, but he still relished the anger and humiliation Potter must be feeling. After the feast, Dumbledore started his speech. He talked about rising evil and all that nonsense of staying united, but Draco had stopped listening. He missed Scarlet. When the students were dismissed from the hall, Draco walked directly towards Snape at the front of the room.  
“Professor Snape,” He said, “Do you know if Scarlet Blake is attending Hogwarts this year?” Snape looked up at him with a cold smile.   
“I think you’ll find, Mr Malfoy,” He said in his usual drawl, “that Miss Blake is awaiting you in the Slytherin Common Room.” Draco looked at him shocked and found Snape smiling at him slightly. Quicker than he thought possible, he ran from the hall and sprinted directly to his common room. And there she was. Nestled by the fire, a book in hand, her dark hair hanging off the edge of the huge armchair she was curled in. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than he remembered. He saw Scarlet look up, spotting him by the door. Throwing her book down, she ran to him, jumping over the sofa and right into his arms. 

“Why the hell weren’t you on the train?” Draco asked a few minutes later, as they sat cuddled on the sofa she’d just leapt over. Scarlet breathed a laugh at his annoyance.   
“Sorry,” She said, “I’ve been staying at Hogwarts for the past few days, waiting for term to start.” Draco looked at her confused. What had she been doing at Hogwarts? Scarlet noticed his frown, and her face fell a little.  
“About a week ago, my mother and I had a visit from a particular dark wizard.” She explained, and Draco sat up straight. “He wanted me to accept my role as heir and leave with him. Not come back to Hogwarts.” Draco’s breath hitched. She’d been in danger. She’d been in danger and he hadn’t even known.   
“My mother,” Scarlet continued, “got very mad at him. I’m actually surprised she didn’t scream in his face, but she tried her best to protect me. Apparently, when I was first conceived, my mother had known I was to be you-know-who’s heir, knew that’s the only reason she was supposed to have me. But apparently, she really loves me, because now she doesn’t want me anywhere near my father.” Draco breathed out. At least the Bloody Wraith was protecting her daughter. He felt happy, knowing Scarlet had one loving parent.   
“I knew there was no point writing a letter to you, because I’d see you in a few days anyway,” She continued, “And so my mother begged Dumbledore to let me come to Hogwarts early. Just to keep me safe.” Draco nodded his head, brushing his hands through her hair.   
“Well I’m glad you’re okay.” He said, “I’ll keep you safe this year.” He kissed her on the forehead softly, and Scarlet closed her eyes and smiled. Things had been hard for both of them, but at least they were together now. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
From day one, fifth year was interesting. The students were at each others throats, constantly fighting over who believes who, and who trusts who, and… it was just chaos. The new teacher, or ‘the little pink toad’ as Scarlet and Draco liked to call her, was beyond terrible, and her detentions, not that the couple ever got any, were rumoured to be painful… and probably illegal. Draco and Scarlet just kept to themselves over the months. They had decided between them that Scarlet’s identity should be kept a secret, for now, something she was extremely relieved about. She wasn’t sure she was ready for people to know who she was. She’d hardly even accepted it herself. 

Draco helped distract her from the horror of it all. They snuck out after curfew, went on dates to the astronomy tower, even ditched their prefect patrolling duties, heading instead to a disappearing (and reappearing) room on the seventh floor, that was always fully equipped with a roaring fire, hundreds of books, an a kingsized bed. Although they hadn’t done it yet, Scarlet was desperate to get to use that bed, for activities other than sleeping. She daydreamed about it sometimes, to distract herself from Umbridge’s boring DADA classes. She thought about what it would be like, to see him bare before her. To kiss him knowing that every inch of her was vulnerable. To make Draco actually do all those sweet things he’d whispered in her ear last year. Her need for him had grown over the summer, and every time they touched, warmth flooded Scarlet’s body. She knew he wanted it too. The way he looked at her sometimes, she just knew he felt the same. But the weeks turned to months and nothing happened. It was surprisingly hard to get any alone time in the huge castle, especially with the little pink toad on the prowl. 

The day Draco became a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Scarlet laughed out loud.   
“Seriously?” She said, still laughing. Draco was looking at her with a grin and bright purple badge pinned to his robes. “You’re working for that woman?”   
“I wouldn’t say that.” Draco said, slumping next to her on the sofa and pulling her close, “I’d call it more of a partnership, where I catch Potter, the toad stays happy, and I get to protect you.” Scarlet smiled, suddenly blushing.  
“You did this to protect me?” She said. Draco smirked.  
“Maybe,” He said, and Scarlet laughed, “but also because I really hate Potter.”  
“Of course.” She replied, pulling Draco face closer to hers, “Give him hell from me.” She kissed him, and every inch of her body flooded with a fire she couldn’t put out. She groaned into Draco’s mouth, knowing full well she couldn’t have what she truly wanted. Draco pulled back. He was smirking again, but this time, his eyes were mischievous.  
“You know what else is good about my new position?” He said, “I can be out in the corridors after curfew.” Scarlet furrowed her eyebrows, but then she was soaring through the air as Draco heaved her over one shoulder and walked out of the common room. Scarlet laughed and waved at Blaise and Pansy as they shot her confused looks. She had no idea what to say.   
“Oi! Malfoy!” She yelled over her shoulder, “Where are we going?” She heard Draco laugh.   
“Somewhere private.” He said, and she squirmed.  
“Are you gonna put me down?” She said. Draco laughed again but didn’t say anything. She took that as a no. But she recognised where they were. The seventh floor corridor. Draco paused for a moment, and although she couldn’t see, Scarlet knew a door had appeared in the wall, where it always did. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Draco finally put her down. Scarlet looked around, recognising their normal room, but something had changed. The bed. The bed was bigger. The lights were dimmer too, and there was the distinct smell of roses. Scarlet turned to her boyfriend with a smile, only to find his eyes already on her. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
He’d been waiting for so long to have her. To touch her. To taste her. He knew that night he couldn’t fight it anymore, and so he’d taken her to the room of requirement. And there she stood, the golden light making her skin glow and making her hair seem like silk. She was looking at him, a small smile on her face. He reached out, stroking her cheek with his fingers, brushing his hand through her hair. He kissed her, softly at first, enjoying how her lips felt on his. Then he kissed her jaw. Featherlight kisses leaving a trail down her neck, along her collarbone. Scarlet tilted her head, letting out a soft sigh. Draco then picked her up, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her legs around his, and he carried her to the bed. He kissed her again. A deeper kiss, full of need and passion and then she was unbuttoning his shit, her movement’s getting faster as the kiss deepened. The bed was soft, but not as soft as her, as he removed her jumper and kissed over her shoulder. He needed her. Panting, Scarlet and Draco locked eyes for a moment. His chest was bare and the buttons of her shirt were partially undone.   
“I love you.” Draco said, staring into her green eyes. Scarlet dragged her fingers along his chest and up to his face.   
“And I love you.” She said. And she kissed him again, giving him everything she had. And then he made love to her, again and again, those three words still echoing in his head.


	13. Chapter 13

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
She’d never felt so content, so amazingly happy. Their night together, in the room of requirement, had been everything she’d wanted it to be. It had hurt a little at first, but Draco had kissed all the pain away, making her feel things she didn’t even understand. And they had said it. They had said “I love you”. It was the first time she’d actually heard him say it. They’d snuck back into the common room early the next morning, before anyone was even awake, and she had showered, washing away the sweat from the previous night. She felt light as a feather at breakfast, kissing Draco good morning with a smirk, noticing a few love bites beneath his shirt. She had given him those. Seeing them there, gave her a rush, knowing she’d marked him as hers, and hers alone. That whole day had flown by, and not even Umbridge’s boring DADA lesson could shatter Scarlet’s good mood. 

Her and Draco snuck off to the room of requirement whenever they could over the next few months (to the point where Scarlet had to start sneaking into the hospital wing to steal contraceptive tonics), but they started to notice strange things popping up. First a huge pile of pillows (that seemed normal enough), then strange mirrors began appearing on the walls, and finally, a life-sized dementor-like dummy appeared in the corner. It was like the room was trying to do too much at once. That put Draco on the path of finding out what Potter was up to, which he did in the end, earning him another fun night in the room of requirement. But the O.W.Ls were coming up, and Draco and Scarlet had to start focussing on their exams. Revision was constant. Scarlet took books to the dinner table, sat in the library for hours on end, and hardly ever slept. Draco was the same, except they had agreed to try and avoid each other whilst studying. The temptation to ditch study would be far too strong if they were together. So they studied. They revised. They laughed with everyone else when the Weasley twins made their great escape. And then they took the exams. Scarlet hated the Arithmancy exam, afraid she’d entirely messed up the last section, and her Care of Magical Creatures practical could have gone better. But she thought she did pretty well in her Runes exam, and she was sure she’d got an Outstanding in Potions. When the exams were over, her and Draco were finally free to enjoy time together before the summer. 

But then Potter and his little friends ran away to the ministry. Potter’s godfather died, Draco’s father was sent to Azkaban, and her own father was finally out in the open. Scarlet knew this summer was going to be the worst. Draco dreaded going home, and so did she, having no idea what Voldemort would try to do next. So she held hands with her boyfriend, kissed him and tried to act happy. Whatever happened, she would be there for him. If he was forced to the dark side, then she would go with him. Heaven or hell, dark or light, he was her person. And she wasn’t going to lose him. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
Just as he’d suspected, summer was awful. With his father gone, his mother and Draco were left alone in Malfoy Manor, with only death eaters for company. And the Dark Lord… the Dark Lord had chosen Draco for a mission so insane it was practically suicidal. His mother was appalled, begged him not to do it, but Draco had no choice. He had to keep his mother safe. And Scarlet. He had to keep her safe too. 

“I assume,” the Dark Lord said one evening, whilst discussing Draco’s mission, “That you shall involve my daughter in this little plan.” Draco froze, not knowing whether to say yes or no. The Dark Lord smiled.  
“I believe she could be of great use to you.” He said, and Draco’s shoulders were tense. He didn’t want Scarlet involved any more than she had to be.  
“I believe, perhaps,” The Dark Lord continue, stroking that bloody snake, “that you may be able to remind her… of where her loyalties should lie.” Draco nodded slightly. He knew the dark lord would do anything to get Scarlet on his side, and being the newest, youngest death eater, as well as her boyfriend, Draco was the best bargaining chip the Dark Lord could find.   
“Do not disappoint me, Draco.” 

With that threat hanging over him all summer, Draco brainstormed possible ways to kill his Headmaster. He knew Scarlet would hate the idea of murdering Dumbledore - he had taken her in at Hogwarts, despite her banshee mother - but he knew she would help him. It was them against the world. Whenever he felt himself breaking over the summer, he just chanted her name under his breath. Scarlet. Scarlet Blake. Scarlet Riddle. Heir of Darkness. Girlfriend. Love of his life. She kept Draco sane that summer, writing letters every day, promising to help him. By the time the first of September came around, Draco was ready to face his mission, knowing he’d have Scarlet by his side.


	14. Chapter 14

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Draco’s head was on her lap as he lay across the compartment bench on the Hogwarts Express. Their reunion after not seeing each other all summer had been quiet but passionate, and when Scarlet held her boyfriend in her arms, she felt at peace. All summer she’d been agitated. Never able to sit still. She’d talked more with her mother about being half-banshee and the abilities it gave her, but it hadn’t been enough to quiet her chaotic mind. It was like she was missing part of herself, and then, being back on the train heading to Hogwarts with Draco right beside her, she felt whole again. She knew this year was going to be tough. Draco had a job to do, and she had to help him. It was no surprise that her father had realised her connection with Draco and was hoping to exploit it, but Scarlet wasn’t going to let that happen. Everything she did would be for Draco. She would help him with his plan, but create another at the same time. Another plan to help them escape when the time came. Yes, this year was going to be tough, but they could handle it. They always did. 

The welcoming feast, the first day, the N.E.W.T classes, everything passed by in a blur. Draco had started work on his vanishing cabinet, and Scarlet spent most of her time in the library looking for spells to help him. They attended classes as normal, but skipped most meal times, preferring to get food from the kitchens after everyone had gone to bed. Scarlet hardly noticed as days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, her and Draco still working, still trying. They hardly managed to have any alone time, except when they flopped into bed at the end of the day. Scarlet often slept in Draco’s dorm. He shared it with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini, but she didn’t really care. She had started to get to know them, and they didn’t mind her crashing in Draco’s bed at the end of the day. In fact, when Draco was working on the vanishing cabinet, often preferring to be alone, Scarlet spent most of her time with Blaise. He was a surprisingly nice guy once she got to know him, and he protected her around school the same way Draco did.   
“So,” Blaise started at breakfast one morning. It was one of the few meals that Draco and Scarlet actually attended. “You two going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Scarlet glanced at her boyfriend. He’d been so stressed recently, and he’d started to look quite ill.  
“No. I don’t think so.” Draco said quietly, nibbling at the corner of his toast.   
“Oh come on!” Blaise said, “You guys never come out anymore. Me and Pansy don’t have anyone to double date with!” Scarlet smiled at her friend. Since he and Pansy had started dating, they’d been desperate to go on a double date. Scarlet being good friends with Blaise, and Pansy being best friends with Draco, they were the perfect group. The year before, however, Draco and Scarlet had been too wrapped up in each other to bother with double dates. She could feel Draco’s eyes on her, his expression thoughtful.  
“I guess we could do with a break.” He said, keeping his eyes on Scarlet. “And a double date could be fun.” She smiled at him, and giggled when Blaise cheered. They arranged to meet at 11 on Saturday morning in the Hogwarts courtyard, and then Blaise ran off to find Pansy and tell her the news.   
“I think we really do deserve a break Draco.” Scarlet said, picking and eating the seeds from a pomegranate. Draco nodded absentmindedly. He’d been working too hard. She’d been trying to help as much as possible, but it was a slow process and Draco insisted that Scarlet should enjoy her sixth year, and let him to the majority of the work. She’d disagreed with him on this, but seeing as there wasn’t much she actually could do, she’d started to do as he suggested. This double date would be the chance for them to have some fun together and and enjoy spending time with their friends. She hoped. 

They headed down into Hogsmeade on Saturday morning, Pansy chatting happily with Draco, and Blaise and Scarlet up front. They were all hoping to visit Honeydukes first, and then head into The Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer, and to escape the cold. The sweet shop was packed as usual, but Draco and Blaise managed to push their way through the crowds, returning with pockets full of sweets, and two sugar quills which they promptly gave to the ladies. Pansy and Scarlet had grown a little closer since she’d accepted her as Draco’s girlfriend, and they were able to talk about fashion and makeup and girly things that the boys didn’t understand. Scarlet found it nice to have a girl friend to share her woes with, and it was a nice change from the murderous glares she used to get. As Pansy and Scarlet sucked on their sugar quills they all made their way inside The Three Broomsticks. Draco went to buy the drinks, and the remaining three chose a booth in the corner of the bustling pub.   
“See!” Blaise said as he threw his arm around Pansy once they’d sat down, “Double dates are fun.” Scarlet laughed.  
“It actually has been quite nice.” She admitted, removing her coat. “And Pansy and I get free stuff, so even better!” Pansy laughed while Blaise made a face. Scarlet looked around for Draco. He seemed to be taking quite a while. She noticed Potter and his friends sat at a table on the opposite side of the room, shooting glances towards her and her friends. Finally, Draco emerged from the crowd, two butterbeers in each hand.  
“You took your time.” Pansy said, reaching out for her drink.  
“Yeah well, there was a queue” Draco replied, slumping down next to Scarlet and taking a swig of his drink. He looked tired, and when he met Scarlet’s eyes, she thought she saw fear there. Something was going on. While Blaise and Pansy were busy chatting each other up, Scarlet leaned in to Draco’s side and whispered in his ear.  
“What did you do?” She said, and Draco looked at her in surprise.   
“How did you know?” He whispered back. Scarlet just raised an eyebrow in answer, and he looked at his shoes, taking another slow swig of butterbeer.  
“Just something for the mission.” He said quietly. Scarlet nodded her head, and laughed at something Blaise said, inserting herself back into their conversation. They sat for hours laughing and talking. Draco still looking anxious but Scarlet held his hand under the table, which seemed to calm him down. Finally, they got up to leave, heading back to Hogwarts. This time, Pansy and Scarlet walked up front, arm in arm, gossiping away. Scarlet could feel Draco’s eyes on the back of her head, and she looked back to see him smiling slightly. She winked at him, turning back to Pansy, for a moment, utterly content. 

Back in the Slytherin Common room, people were talking in hushed voices.  
“Hey!” Blaise said, “What’s going on?”   
“Some girl from Gryffindor got cursed on the way back from Hogsmeade.” Someone said.  
“Cursed how?” Scarlet asked, eyebrows furrowing.  
“Some necklace apparently.” From the corner of her eye, Scarlet saw Draco go pale. A cursed necklace? Had that been his something for the mission? Blaise and Pansy continued questioning the other Slytherins. No one was particularly upset. It was Gryffindor that got cursed after all, and no one liked the Gryffindors. Scarlet slowly led Draco away from the scene, leaving the common room and heading to the astronomy tower. Draco’s hands were shaking.  
“What did you do?” Scarlet asked once they were at the top of the tower. The wind was blowing too loudly for anyone to possibly eavesdrop.   
“It wasn’t meant to be her.” Draco said, his eyes wide. He looked like he was going to be sick. Scarlet took a breath. She was level-headed, always had been, and she could handle this.   
“Draco,” She said, “Tell me exactly what happened.” And so he did. 

Scarlet sighed at the end of his story. He’d tried to kill Dumbledore with a cursed necklace, only for that Gryffindor girl to touch the necklace first. It was a poorly thought out plan, and Scarlet realised how desperate Draco was. He didn’t want to have to kill Dumbledore face to face. He wanted to do it secretly, from a distance, maybe so that he didn’t have to look into the headmasters eyes when he killed him. Scarlet could feel tears in her eyes, as she went over to her boyfriend, holding him in her arms as he shook. He was’t a killer. A bully? Yes. But not a killer. Not a death eater. But that was what the Dark Lord wanted him to be. He wanted to turn Draco into something he wasn’t, and he wanted to do the same to her. Scarlet swore not to let that happen. It was her and Draco, against the world, and she was going to protect him. Whatever it took.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco’s P.O.V  
He just kept failing. First the necklace. Then the poison. And still, after months and months of working on that stupid cabinet, it still wasn’t working. Scarlet had been helping all she could, but Draco knew she was focussed on something else. He didn’t blame her. The whole mission was stupid and annoying and would likely end in his death. And then Potter had used that stupid spell on him, causing him to bleed so much he passed out. Scarlet really hadn’t been happy about that one. Ugh. He just wanted to run away. With Scarlet. With his mother. He wanted to take them somewhere far, far away. Somewhere that had never heard of you-know-who. But he couldn’t. So he worked. 

The day Draco finally succeeded in fixing the vanishing cabinet, he wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or terrified. It was time. He would let the death-eaters into the castle, and he would confront Dumbledore. Draco knew he had to kill him. He knew he had no choice, but he wasn’t sure if he could even do it. The death curse was powerful dark magic, and it took real power and purpose to perform it correctly. He’d have to try. For his mother, and for Scarlet. But when the day came for Draco to use the vanishing cabinet and complete his mission, Scarlet dragged him out of his dorm before he was even fully awake, and led him to the room of requirement. Once there, Scarlet pushed him down onto an old, abandoned sofa and kissed him with such force, Draco forgot his entire mission. It was just her. Her lips on his, her hands roaming over his shoulders and down his back, up into his silver-blonde hair. He kissed her back hungrily, having gone too long without her body on his. Everything drifted away as the couple got lost in each other, making love for what may have been the last time. When they both finished, Scarlet just lay on Draco’s chest on the sofa, and he breathed in her scent, running his fingers through her silky black hair.   
“Whatever happens today,” He said quietly, not wanting to disturb the girl on his chest, “promise me you’ll be okay.” Scarlet let out a soft groan which reverberated through his body.  
“We’re not having this conversation.” She said, and Draco breathed a small laugh. She was so stubborn.  
“I’m just saying,” He continued, “anything could happen, and I have to know that you’ll be okay.” Scarlet pushed herself up, and stared into his eyes. Strands of black hair fell around her face and Draco could feel her breath on his lips. Her beauty still took his breath away. He could hardly believe how much had changed since their first year at Hogwarts. They had pretty much hated each other from day one, choosing to fight and argue all the time. But then everything had changed. She’d saved him from a hippogriff, and from that day on, Draco hadn’t been able to get her out of his head. She had become his everything.  
“Draco Lucius Malfoy,” She said in a stern voice, “We are both going to survive today. We are both going to survive this war. And we are going to do it all together.” Draco smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand. Scarlet huffed.  
“And if you even think of dying Mr Malfoy,” She said, leaning back on his chest, “I’ll kill you.” Draco grinned.   
“I love you.” He said.  
“I love you too.”

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
They made it through the night… and the hellish weeks that followed. After Dumbledore’s death, Scarlet had gone to Malfoy Manor along with Draco. The mansion had been filled with death eaters, along with the Dark Lord himself, pleased now that his rival was dead, but the couple had avoided them as much as possible. Neither Scarlet nor Draco had any idea what would happen next, but whatever the Dark Lord was planning… it was going to be bad. In the moments when Draco and herself couldn’t escape and she was forced to spend time with her father, Scarlet worked to gain his approval and his trust. Being his daughter, Scarlet had a slight head start, but she still had to prove herself to him. A task which was surprisingly difficult, as Bellatrix Lestrange was constantly trying to catch her out. One day in late August, both Scarlet and Draco were invited to a death-eater meeting. The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table of course and, much to Bellatrix’s dismay, Scarlet was asked to sit on his right - a prestigious place at the table. Draco sat with his parents.   
“Well, my friends,” her father said, in his slow, snake-like voice, “there have been no developments in our search for Harry Potter and his friends.” There was an uncomfortable silence. No one moved.   
“It is,” the Dark Lord continued, “a disappointment to say the least. But no matter. We will catch them eventually. Right now, we must discuss Hogwarts.” Scarlet straightened slightly, glancing towards Draco. If they could both be sent back to school, get away from all these death-eaters, they could be safe… at least for a while.   
“Severus has, of course, taken over as headmaster,” the Dark Lord said, “and the Carrows have agreed to take up posts there as well. However, I believe we need a spy to keep an eye on the students, should they hear anything of Harry Potter.” Scarlet saw her chance. She could go back to Hogwarts. But she couldn’t suggest herself openly, no, someone would get suspicious.   
“My son and your daughter are well positioned to return, my lord.” Lucius Malfoy said from half-way down the table. He had been rescued from Azkaban a few weeks ago, but still looked rather ill. There was a murmur of agreement around the table and Voldemort tilted his head.  
“That is true.” He replied, “I am sure they could get the information we need.” Scarlet hid her smile. This was what she wanted.  
“However,” her father continued, and Scarlet froze, her heart sinking, “I believe we only need one to spy on the students. My daughter shall return to school, and young Draco shall remain here.” Scarlet locked eyes with Draco. They were being separated. She knew her father had done it on purpose. If Draco was here, then she couldn’t step out of line, or else he’d kill him. Draco looked as scared as she did.   
“But can she be trusted, my lord?” Bellatrix spoke up from a few seats down, glaring at Scarlet with hatred. Voldemort turned to look at her, no expression on his face.   
“Has she given you reason not to trust her?” He said, too quietly. No one around the table moved. She wasn’t sure they were even breathing.   
“She refused to join us the first time you asked her,” Bellatrix said, “and even now, she has nothing to do with our plans.” Voldemort laughed, a cold, horrible laugh.  
“My dear Bellatrix,” He said, and Bellatrix flinched, “She is here now, is she not? And I think you’ll find that Scarlet has a much bigger role in our plans than you may realise.” Scarlet glanced at her father. What did he mean? What role was he talking about?   
“I think that is all for today.” The Dark Lord continued, as he rose from his seat. “Scarlet, my daughter, be ready to leave for Hogwarts on the first of September.” And with that, he was gone, striding through the house leaving his followers unsure of what to do. 

Back in Draco’s room, Scarlet had collapsed on his bed, tears in her eyes. She was being separated from the love of her life, and he was being used against her. He was her weakness. Draco lay beside her, obviously feeling just as upset. He held her hand too tightly, as if she was going to be dragged away from him.   
“This won’t get between us.” Draco said, his voice barely a whisper. “Promise me, this won’t get between us.” Scarlet took a deep breath.  
“This won’t get between us.” She said and Draco sighed. They didn’t say anything else. There was nothing else to say. Scarlet just had to hope that whatever happened, Draco would find her again. They would find each other. Before any negative thoughts could make her question that, she pushed herself up and straddled Draco’s waist, kissing him with every ounce of love and energy she had. Draco kissed her back and an understanding went between them. They were being torn apart, threatened, and they may never see each other again, but they were going to enjoy their last few days together, before the real war began. They made love in Draco’s bed, not caring that other people could hear their moans, and when they finally collapsed, exhausted, they fell asleep in each others arms. Even in sleep, they held each other tight, in a subconscious attempt to become one, and always be together.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco’s P.O.V  
He watched as she boarded the train, her long black hair tied up in the messy ponytail he loved. They had stuck together, skin to skin, for those last few days they had had together, and now, her absence was like a missing limb - painful and strange and leaving him disabled. The Dark Lord had ordered her home for Christmas, but that was so far away. They had never been separated for more than a few weeks, but this time, she’d be gone for a few months. And he was stuck at home, with his parents and the death-eaters. He didn’t know what his role was yet, but he was sure they would make him take part in their horrible activities, including torturing anyone they captured. And he didn’t have Scarlet to get him through it. They’d been told they couldn’t even send letters to each other, for fear of them being intercepted. If there was something extremely important for Scarlet to tell her father, like Harry Potter turning up, she could do it via Snape. But otherwise, she was to remain radio-silent. He was going to miss her. Her smile, her hair, her laugh - not that either of them had been laughing much lately. He just had to stay alive. For her. And he hoped against hope that she would do the same. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Hogwarts was different. Her father hadn’t been kidding when he said he’d been making changes. Snape as headmaster wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, she hardly saw him, but the Carrows… they took every opportunity to punish students, and not in the normal way. Those that rebelled came away with black eyes, broken arms, split lips. It was awful. The Carrows had never lain a hand on her though. She was the Dark Lord’s daughter, and that was clearly enough to keep her safe. But Scarlet knew she’d have to put herself in danger eventually. She had been sent to spy on the students, and she was sure that it was the rebellious ones that would know the most about Harry Potter. So she slowly joined their ranks. She began to mouth off to the Carrows, refused to join in on beating up students, slowly she began to get noticed by the other rebels. Slowly, she was welcomed into their ranks. 

Neville Longbottom was clearly the one in charge. Scarlet remembered seeing him around in younger years, but he had always been so shy, and quite stupid in all honesty. But he had turned out to be a leader, and a true Gryffindor. He invited Scarlet on late night missions to paint graffiti on the walls, and together they would leave traps for the Carrows. Of course, Neville always came out of this with more and more bruises, but he didn’t seem to mind. And he didn’t question why Scarlet was unscathed. She told him that they just used the cruciatus curse on her, which was entirely believable. Scarlet used all this rebel nonsense not just to spy for her father, but also to help keep her mind from Draco. At night, when there was nothing to distract her, he was all she could think about, and she often woke screaming, having dreamed that he had been killed. She couldn’t wait for Christmas to come, just so she could see him, touch him. She hated not talking to him, but she knew she had to stay quiet. She’d stolen one of his jumpers, a green and silver jersey, in the hopes that wearing it would make her feel closer to him. His scent still lingered on the soft fabric. She would survive this. She would do her job and get back to him. But as time went on, Scarlet realised that was going to be more difficult than she realised. 

***

“In here!” Neville shouted, as he and Scarlet ran down the corridors. They were on the seventh floor, and a certain door had mysteriously appeared in the wall. Scarlet could hear the Carrows catching up. Neville, Scarlet, and another guy called Seamus, had been painting messages on the wall - things like “Dumbledore’s Army Recruiting Now” and “The Carrows suck” - when the Carrow twins had appeared out of nowhere sending stunning spells towards them. Seamus had been hit, but Scarlet and Neville had managed to get away, heading straight towards the Room of Requirement. They’d been using the secret room more and more lately, and it had become the rebel headquarters. There were hammocks hanging from the walls, and pillows all over the floors. Neville was practically living there, only coming out for the occasional class, and to take part in rebel activities. But more and more people had started to flock there, in search of a safe place to go. The room provided medical equipment, potion ingredients, everything they could need to wage their own mini battles. And Scarlet had started to enjoy it. She loved the secrecy, the rebellion, she loved taking care of people when they stumbled into the room, having been tortured or beaten. It turned out, despite being a Slytherin with an evil father and a banshee mother, that she was a very good healer. People came to her for the worst wounds, and she would patch them up the best she could. They could no longer go to Madame Pomfrey, as she was being watched, so Scarlet was the next best thing. And, against Scarlet’s will, she had started to make friends. Neville was so kind and strong, she respected him and truly liked hanging out with him. And then there was Ginny and Luna. Both hadn’t liked her much at first, but the three of them were a force to be reckoned with. These rebels had become her friends, and Scarlet knew that when it came down to picking sides… she would choose them. She had never agreed with her father, but had been willing to work with him to be with Draco. But not anymore. This time, Scarlet would fight against him. She would side with Neville, and Ginny, and Luna. She would fight to save the world from her father, and she would do it for Draco. Because with her father gone, Draco and Scarlet would be free. So Scarlet made her decision.

“Neville!” She shouted across the bustling hidden room. Neville was attending to a pair of first years who had been subjected to the cruciatus curse. He looked up and made his way over to Scarlet. She led him to a quiet corner, away from the others and took a deep breath.  
“Neville, I need to tell you something.” She said, and Neville’s eyebrows furrowed. Scarlet sighed. This could be the end of her friendship, but she needed to do it.   
“Neville,” She continued, “I was sent here by you-know-who to spy on the students. I’m his daughter and he expects me to be by his side in this war.” Neville stood up so quickly it gave her whiplash.   
“You’re what?” He practically yelled, and multiple heads turned in their direction.  
“Sit down,” Scarlet hissed, hoping he’d at least listen to what else she had to say. “I was sent to spy on the students, and I’m supposed to report back at Christmas, but I need you to tell me what to say.” Neville looked confused and sat down again.  
“What do you mean?” He said, still suspicious, his wand out in front of him.  
“I don’t want to work for my father,” Scarlet said quietly, “I may be a Slytherin, but being with you guys, rebelling against the Carrows, it’s reminded me that my father’s world will be nothing but darkness and obedience, and obedience really isn’t in my nature.” Neville nodded slowly.  
“So,” She said, “I need you to tell me what to tell you-know-who at Christmas. Give me some worthless information, give me something small just so I can appear to be on his side. I may have changed my allegiance but there are still people I need to protect.” Neville looked up.  
“Draco Malfoy?” He said, and Scarlet nodded. “The Dark Lord is threatening him?” Scarlet nodded again. She could feel herself beginning to cry, so she wiped the tears away before Neville could notice.   
“I’ll help you.” Neville said, holding out his hand to shake with hers, “I don’t know if I trust you, but you’ve helped us come this far.” Scarlet smiled. She was going to do this. She was going to fight against her father. She was going to fight for a better world. For Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco’s P.O.V  
Christmas came, finally, and Scarlet appeared at Malfoy Manor. As soon as she entered the house, Draco ran forward, enveloping her in his arms. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and hold on tight. She smelled of amber and apples and… was that gunpowder? Draco led her to the dining room, where the Dark Lord was waiting. He kept her hand clasped in his, not wanting to let go.  
“Ah, Scarlet,” the Dark Lord said, spotting her and Draco, “You have returned. Please, take a seat.” Scarlet went to take her seat at his right, and Draco went to sit beside his parents. Even that small distance was too much. Draco watched as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and he wanted nothing more than to lunge across the table, just to hold her again.   
“Father.” She said as way of greeting, nodding her head in a slight bow. Draco noticed small cuts on her hands and wondered what she had been up to at Hogwarts.   
“You have news for us?” The Dark Lord said, stroking his snake who lay sprawled crossed the table.   
“I heard she’s been making trouble for the Carrows, joining the rebel students at Hogwarts.” yelled Bellatrix, in a desperate attempt to denounce Scarlet. Draco looked back towards his girlfriend. She’d been rebelling? Surely she knew that would only get her into trouble. Scarlet gave Bellatrix a long look and rolled her eyes, smirking.   
“Tell me,” She said, her voice so full of confidence, it surprised Draco. “If I am to collect information on Harry Potter and the Order’s movements, who better to associate myself with than the rebels of Hogwarts.” There was muttering around the table, and Bellatrix looked taken aback. Scarlet continued.  
“Most students at Hogwarts keep their heads down for fear of being beaten,” She said, “but the rebels do not fear punishment. I believe that, should Harry Potter be spotted nearby, they would be the first to know, and would most likely try to aid him. Therefore, by gaining their trust, I have positioned myself to alert you to any developments, as soon as they happen.” The table was silent. There was no denying that Scarlet’s plan was genius, and the Dark Lord himself seemed extremely pleased with his daughter’s actions.  
“You see Bellatrix,” He said, “my daughter has made herself into the perfect spy, going beyond anything I had expected of her.” Scarlet smirked again as Bellatrix gritted her teeth. Draco smiled slightly, but felt a twinge of unease. His girlfriend was smart. Too smart. There was something she wasn’t telling them. The Dark Lord seemed to trust her completely, but Draco knew her too well. There was something in her eyes.

After the meeting, Draco and Scarlet grabbed a load of food from the kitchen and headed up to his bedroom. They lounged on his bed, munching on pies and pastries that had been made by the house-elves. They didn’t say anything for a while, too focussed on their food, but then Draco spoke. He whispered a quick spell to make the room sound proof and then turned to his girlfriend.   
“You’ve changed.” He said, quietly, afraid the room still wouldn’t be secure. Scarlet looked up at him, mischief in her eyes.  
“Oh, you know,” She said, “being a rebel can really change a person.” Draco breathed a laugh and pulled her closer to him. Scarlet giggled.  
“It’s more than that.” He said, “What aren’t you telling me?” Scarlet looked up at him and, for once, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. She pulled away slightly.   
“I can’t tell you Draco.” She whispered, “for your own safety.” Draco sighed. She was right of course. Anything she told him about her actions that she hadn’t told the Dark Lord, could be used against her. Draco could be used against her.   
“Fine.” He said, with a smirk, “If we can’t talk, then let’s do something else.” Scarlet looked up at him and laughed as he jumped on top of her, attacking her with kisses. 

The holidays went by far too quickly for Draco’s liking, and in no time at all, Scarlet was sent back on the Hogwarts Express. They’d had a fun two weeks, despite the dark mood that hung around the house. In fact, they’d barely left the bedroom, preferring each others company in private. There had been a few more conversations with the Dark Lord, in which Scarlet had been instructed to come home for the occasional weekend, in order to update him. At least that meant that Draco would get to see more of her, but it worried him that there was something she was hiding. He didn’t want her to get hurt. The weeks passed by and Draco put up with the torturous screams that filled the house, and tried to ignore the fact that there was a girl and an old man locked in his basement. He did as his parents told him, keeping his head down and only getting involved when it was absolutely necessary. He wished he was at Hogwarts, with Scarlet and his friends. He wanted to go on another double date. He wanted to mess around with Blaise, while Scarlet gossiped with Pansy. He wanted to sneak to the astronomy tower in the middle of the night. He’d never thought he’d say it, but he missed the castle and the classes. It was so much better than being trapped in his own house with his aunt Bellatrix. Ugh. He just wanted the war to be over. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V.  
“Neville,” Scarlet said as she healed a third year with a horrible black eye, “Where’s Luna?” They had been back at Hogwarts for a week but there had been no sign of the Ravenclaw.  
“I have no idea.” Neville said, looking worried. “I hope she’s okay.” Scarlet had noticed he had a bit of a soft spot for the strange Ravenclaw girl.   
“I haven’t heard from her since we got off the Hogwarts Express for Christmas.” Ginny added. She too looked worried. Luna was practically her best friend.  
“I’m sure she’s fine.” Scarlet replied, putting a hand on his arm. “My father was preoccupied with Harry Potter all Christmas, but I don’t think they’ve found him yet.” Neville nodded, clearly relieved.   
“We just have to keep up the fight here in Hogwarts.” He said, and Scarlet grinned.  
“Let’s give them hell.”

The months passed. Scarlet, Ginny, and Neville spent every moment they could rebelling against the school. They rescued a load of fourth years from the dungeons, they refused to perform the cruciatus curse on first years, and, at one point, they even tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor from the headmaster’s office. Scarlet even began receiving punishment from the Carrows, who could no longer ignore her actions. Scarlet welcomed it. She walking proudly into the Room of Requirement with Neville, sporting a black eye and a long gash across her collar bone. Draco hadn’t been too happy about that when she visited for a weekend, but she had assured both him and her father, that in order to keep the rebels’ trust, she had to accept the odd punishment. Every time she visited Malfoy Manor, she updated her father with unimportant information, and then spent the rest of her time with Draco. They talked about their friends, about happy memories, but never about Scarlet’s role as spy. It was a forbidden topic. Occasionally though, they did talk about their future. 

One weekend in March, Draco and Scarlet were lying on a blanket in the Malfoy’s gardens. The sun was setting and everything was quiet. The couple were almost able to forget the war that roared on around them. Draco played with her hands, and Scarlet closed her eyes, content.   
“When this is all over,” Draco said quietly, “where should we go?” Scarlet moved onto her side so that she could look him in the eye.  
“Maybe we could get a house on the beach.” She said. It had always been her dream to live on the beach. She didn’t know why, but the coastal winds always reminded her of her mother when they whistled.   
“A house on the beach.” Draco huffed, “We could do that.” Scarlet smiled. She took a deep breath. There was something she wanted to ask, but didn’t know how.  
“Would you ever…” She began, and Draco locked eyes with her, “Would you ever want children?” Draco breathed. He didn’t look surprised or angry at her question. In fact, he looked deep in thought.   
“Yes.” He replied, “At some point. We could raise them in our house on the beach.” Scarlet giggled, feeling relieved. She’d always wanted children. There was something about creating a little life, protecting it and loving it, that made her feel warm inside.  
“What would you call them?” Draco asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.   
“Maybe Stella,” She said, “if it was a girl.” Draco scoffed.  
“Stella?” He said. Scarlet punched him playfully.  
“Yes!” She said, laughing, “I like that name.” Draco held up his hand in defeat.   
“Okay, okay!” He said, also laughing, “What if it was a boy?” Scarlet thought for a moment.  
“I don’t know.” She said.  
“What about Scorpius?” Draco said, staring back at the sky. Scarlet took in the sharp lines of his jaw, the small crinkles around his eyes, the way his silver hair flopped across his forehead.   
“Scorpius sounds perfect.” She said, and her boyfriend turned to look at her. They just stared at each other for a moment, and then Draco’s lips were on hers. There was no more talking that night.


	18. Chapter 18

Draco’s P.O.V  
It was just before Easter when it happened. Draco was called to the vast living room of his mansion only to see three very familiar faces staring back at him. Harry Potter, Granger, and Weasley. Snatchers had brought them in. Draco wanted to be sick. Potter’s face was massively disfigured, obviously in an attempt to disguise his identity, but the Granger girl had been identified. Bellatrix was dancing around them, a horrible smile on her face.  
“Draco!” She called, “Draco, Draco, do your recognise these three?” Draco didn’t say anything. The trio had been caught. They would be tortured and killed right in front of him if he confirmed their identities. He hated Potter, but Draco wasn’t sure if he could handle being responsible for his death. He didn’t want to be a killer.   
“Draco!” His mother said softly, from behind him, “Tell us. Is this boy Harry Potter?” She pointed at Potter’s disfigured face and Draco could see his eyes. They were tense but pleading, as if trying to talk into his mind, begging him not to say anything. Draco shook his head.  
“I… I don’t know.” He said, stepping away from the trio.  
“Look at him!” Bellatrix shouted, “Look at him! Is he Harry Potter?” Draco shook his head again.  
“I don’t know.” He said. Granger and Weasley were looking at him confused, but didn’t say anything. They knew Draco recognised them all.   
Bellatrix shrieked in frustration.  
“Take these two down to the dungeons!” She yelled, pointing at Weasley and Potter. “Leave the girl here. I want some time with her!” Weasley started yelling but he couldn’t fight as he and Potter were dragged down the stairs. Draco couldn’t watch. Granger’s screams of pain filled the room as Bellatrix tortured her. Draco couldn’t do anything. He didn’t know what to do.

It wasn’t long before the trio escaped, along with the others who had been imprisoned in Draco’s mansion. Their old house elf had saved them. Bellatrix was furious, and so was the Dark Lord when he arrived, expecting to find Harry Potter in custody. Draco just felt relieved. They were gone. Harry had taken his wand, but at least they were gone. The mansion was in uproar, so Draco made his escape, trying to get as far away from it all as possible whilst trapped within the grounds. He wanted to talk to Scarlet, tell her about what had happened. He needed her to tell him he’d done the right thing. He really hoped he’d done the right thing. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Scarlet spent the Easter holidays at Malfoy Manor, updating her father on the rebel movement within Hogwarts.   
“None of them, as far as I know,” She said at one death-eater meeting, “have any idea of Potter’s whereabouts. They believe, however, that he may return to Hogwarts at some point.” This was all she and Neville had decided to tell Voldemort, as it was relatively harmless information. It had been assumed by everyone that Hogwarts would be the final battleground, so the news that Harry may return there was nothing new.   
“Is there nothing else?” Bellatrix hissed from across the table, “That isn’t very much information.”  
“Unless you’d like to hear about the stink bombs we’ve been placing in the toilets, and the petty drama of teenage rebels,” Scarlet replied, scathingly, “then there is nothing more for me to report.” Bellatrix looked like she wanted to say more, but the Dark Lord held up his hand.  
“My daughter is doing well in her duties.” He said, and Scarlet gave him a cold smile, hoping it would match his own. Anything to convince him that she was his loyal daughter and follower. He couldn’t know that she was holding back, that she was preparing with the other rebels at school to fight him when the time came. The meeting ended abruptly, as it always did, and Scarlet managed to enjoy the rest of the Easter holidays with Draco. 

It was in the middle of the night, with multiple muffling spells placed upon the room, that Draco told her about his run in with the trio. Scarlet listened intently, and smiled when she heard that her boyfriend had held back on identifying Harry Potter.  
“You did the right thing.” She whispered, taking his hand. “Trust me, you did the right thing.” Draco raised his eyebrows at her. She knew he wanted to know what she was hiding, but he didn’t ask. They had both agreed it was too dangerous to talk about such things.   
“Just know that everything I do,” Scarlet said, “is for us.” Draco nodded and kissed her hand. They fell asleep that night, both uneasy, but ready for whatever happened. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
The last night of the Easter holidays, Scarlet was acting restless. She was pacing up and down his room, muttering to herself and shaking her head. It reminded him of the night of the Third Task, back in fourth year, when she had predicted Cedric’s death and started screaming. He really hoped she didn’t scream. Back and forth, back and forth. Draco just watched her. Her skin had gone pale and her hair was moving as if in an invisible wind. The half of her that was a banshee became really obvious when she looked like this. Her muttering got more and more frantic and then she froze, staring at him with terror.  
“Draco,” she whispered, “Draco, promise me you’ll stay safe.”   
“What did you see?” He asked, but Scarlet turned away, shaking her head violently.  
“Too much. Too much.” She muttered, “Too much death.” Draco didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to help her when she got like this.   
“It’s coming.” She said, turning back to him, “The final battle is coming.” Draco pulled her onto the bed, anything to get her to stay still for a moment. Scarlet just stared at the ceiling. He hated that she had to see it. He hated that she had to witness so much bloodshed before it even happened.   
“Scarlet.” He whispered, trying to get her to calm down, “Scarlet, look at me.” She did.  
“We’re going to make it through this.” He said, and Scarlet nodded, but didn’t look convinced. “We’re going to make it through this, and then we’re going to buy that house on the beach.” Scarlet didn’t smile.  
“Baby, look at me.” He said this more forcefully, grabbing Scarlet’s chin to turn her head back to him. “I will do anything to get us through this. Anything!” Scarlet’s breathing slowed slightly. She didn’t reply but something in her eyes shifted. It was no longer terror, but hunger. He watched as her eyes dropped to his lips. He didn’t give her a chance to look away, as he kissed her. Scarlet didn’t waste a second in tearing at his shirt and throwing it to the floor, her fingers running across his chest. Every touch was electric. His fingers trembled as he forced Scarlet’s jumper over her head, kissing down her neck, across her collar bone, lower. They’d done this a thousand times, and yet this time, it felt different. Every kiss, every touch, every moan felt new and exciting and desperate. It wasn’t like the first time when everything had felt so soft. It wasn’t at all like when Scarlet had dragged him to the room of requirement in sixth year, when the feelings had consumed him. No. This time their bodies moved with each other, memorising the feel of each other, like two parts of the same person. And that’s what they were. Like King and Queen on a chess board - he was trapped, making one move at a time, trying desperately to stay away from the enemy, and she was free, moving across the board, doing everything she could to protect him. They were one entity. And when the time came, they both knew what would happen. They would either survive together, or die together, but they would never be separated again.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
Back at Hogwarts, things had got worse. The Carrows were punishing anyone and everyone, and the other teachers could do nothing to protect their students. Professor McGonagall looked tired and ill in every class, and Professor Flitwick tried his best to make his lessons cheerful. They could have left along time ago, but they had stayed, in order to protect whoever they could. Scarlet and Neville had taken to living in the room of requirement, never going back to their common rooms or dorms for fear of being captured in the night. Ginny hadn’t returned after Easter, having gone into hiding after her brother was seen with Harry Potter. Scarlet had told Neville all about that.  
“So they got away?” Neville said, after she’d finished the story.  
“Yup.” She replied, “They got away, and I heard they rescued Luna as well.” Neville sighed in relief.  
“Well thank Merlin for that.” He said, “If Harry had died, I don’t know what I would have done.”  
“We’d have kept fighting.” Scarlet assured him, “I would take on my father myself in Harry’s place.” Neville looked at her in awe.  
“You’d kill your own father?” He asked, incredulous.  
“He’s only my father because biology says so.” She replied, “In reality, he’s a cold son of a bitch who cares nothing for me, and would use my own boyfriend against me. So yes. I’d kill him.” Neville huffed, clearly satisfied with her answer. Scarlet went back to trying to fix a particularly nasty broken arm, and Neville returned to planning the next attack.  
“Do you think we should try a direct attack on the Carrows next?” He asked, deep in thought. Scarlet considered for a moment.  
“If we do, it should just be the two of us.” She said, “That way no one else gets hurt.” Neville nodded. Scarlet was feeling more and more protective of her friends every day, and when it came down to rebel activities, she hated anyone else getting hurt. They would need everyone in fighting shape when it came down to the final battle. Oh. The final battle. She had seen such horrible things. Her banshee abilities had shown her scenes of fighting throughout the castle, bodies scattered through the halls, across the courtyard. She hadn’t been able to see their faces, but she could have sworn the pain she felt from seeing them was personal, like she knew each and every one of them. There were two people she was desperate to keep alive - Neville and Draco - but that didn’t mean she could accept seeing anyone else die. That messy haired first year that could hardly hold his wand. That strangely loyal sixth year that was obsessed with Harry Potter. That poor, terrified, girl that was staring up at her as Scarlet slowly healed her arm. She didn’t want any of them to have to face what was coming. But there was nothing she could do. 

One morning, after two weeks of being back at Hogwarts, Scarlet woke up screaming. Luckily, Neville was the only other person with her, and he knew to cover his ears. She’d had a nightmare. Those shadowy figures had haunted her all through the night, and face after face had swirled past, each one bloodier and more broken than the last. Each night this nightmare got worse. More and more faces joined the haunting, and each morning, Scarlet would scream louder and louder.  
“Scarlet!” Neville yelled at her, trying to get her to snap out of it. “Scarlet! Stop screaming!” Scarlet couldn’t stop. All the pain, all the rage flooded out of her, burning her throat. It took fifteen minutes before she could stop. And then, a moment later, she threw up.  
“Scarlet! Oh my god, Scarlet! Are you okay?” Neville yelled, running towards her, rubbing her back as she continued to vomit. She felt sick to her stomach, and it was more than just fear.  
“Scarlet! Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey?” Neville said again. They hadn’t been to Madame Pomfrey at all over the past year, despite all their injuries, but Neville was willing to take her.  
“No!” Scarlet said, still retching. “No. I’ll be fine!” Madame Pomfrey was the last person she needed.  
“Why does it smell of sick in here?” An Irish voice said. Seamus had appeared in the doorway, and when Neville turned, he spotted her, doubled over.  
“What happened?” Seamus asked, rushing over.  
“She just woke up screaming, and then threw up.” Neville said, his voice on the edge of panic. Neither boy knew what to do, but Scarlet tried to reassure them that she was okay.  
“It was just a nightmare.” She said, swilling her mouth with water. “A banshee nightmare.” The boys glanced at each other.  
“It’s happening, isn’t it?” Neville asked, “It’s almost time to fight.” Scarlet nodded. She could feel it. Any day now, Potter would appear at Hogwarts and the final battle would begin. 

Barely a few days later, Neville took the secret passage into Hogsmeade and returned with the golden trio. Cheering filled the room of requirement as everyone greeted Harry Potter and his friends.  
“So what’s the plan Harry?” Neville said, once everyone had quietened down. Harry seemed unsure. He explained that he was looking for something to do with Ravenclaw. More people started to appear from the secret passageway. The Weasley family, including Ginny. Members of the Order of the Phoenix. Luna. As soon as they all appeared, Scarlet rushed forward to hug Ginny and Luna.  
“Harry,” Neville said, wrapping his arm around Scarlet’s shoulders, “this is Scarlet. She’s been spying on you-know-who for us, helping us to rebel against Snape and the Carrows.”  
“How have you been spying on.. you-know-who?” Hermione asked from behind Harry. Scarlet looked at her feet and Seamus shuffled beside her.  
“She’s… um…” Neville said, “She’s his daughter.”  
“What?” Ron yelled, “You-know-who’s daughter? How’d you know she’s not spying on us for him?” Ginny punched her brother in the arm.  
“She’s been giving us all the information on his movements,” She said, facing her family, “and she’s been feeding the death-eaters false information about us.”  
“Are you sure we can trust her?” Lupin said, pushing forward through the crowd. Scarlet had always liked Lupin. He’d been a good teacher.  
“Positive.” Neville, Ginny, and Seamus said in sync. Scarlet couldn’t help but blush slightly. They were sticking up for her. It was a nice feeling.  
“Alright then.” Lupin said, but then someone shouted from behind them.  
“Snape’s called an emergency assemble!” They yelled, “He knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade.” All eyes fell on Harry, including Scarlet’s.  
“Okay.” He said, after a moment, “Here’s the plan…”

***

They all marched towards the Great Hall. It was the middle of the night, and everyone looked sleepy. Professor Slughorn was even in his pyjamas, looking quite anxious as he placed himself by the wall. They lined up, sorted into their houses, and waited for Snape to speak. Scarlet stood among the Slytherins, keeping her head down, but kept glancing towards the Gryffindors. Harry was concealed within their ranks, waiting for the right moment to reveal himself. McGonagall stood near them, her face drawn. She, of course, had no idea Harry Potter was in the room, but she knew something was going on.  
“Many of you are surely wondering why I have summoned you at this hour.” Snape began, “It has come to my attention, that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade.” Muttering filled the hall. Scarlet had to hide her smile. It all felt so ominous.  
“Now,” Snape continued, “should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished, in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward, will be treated as equally guilty.” Scarlet kept her eyes on her shoes. She was well aware that she was likely above suspicion, but she was still afraid fro her friends. Harry had a plan, of course, but it could easily go wrong.  
“Now,” Snape said, moving off his podium, “if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr Potter’s movements this evening, I invite them to step forward, now.” And that was when it happened. Harry stepped away from the Gryffindors, revealing himself to Snape, and the whole room descended into whispers.  
“It seems,” Harry said, “that despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem headmaster.” The doors of the Great Hall opened and the Order of the Phoenix, Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, and the Weasleys stepped into the hall. Scarlet got ready to move. She knew that soon, she would have to declare herself, making it clear to both Snape and the Carrows that she was no longer on the Father’s side. Harry said something more, and then Snape moved to attack him. McGonagall moved with such speed, it was surprising from someone her age, and she pushed Harry out of the way. Her and Snape duelled, ending when Snape escaped, and McGonagall’s roar of “Coward!” echoed through the room. There was cheering, as the school won back some semblance of freedom. But then there was a scream… and a voice.

Voldemort. His words echoed through the hall as he asked for Harry Potter to be delivered to him. When his voice faded, there was nothing but silence, until Pansy shouted for someone to grab Harry. Ginny stepped forward. Then Hermione. Then Ron and the Order of the Phoenix. People from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw also stepped forward to protect him. And then it was Scarlet’s turn. She was the last to step forward, and both Pansy and Blaise stared at her in shock. She almost felt bad, having betrayed them this way, but she wasn’t going to let her father ruin the world she loved. She wanted to keep her friends safe, and that included Pansy and Blaise, as well as Neville. Maybe they’d never speak to her again, but at least they’d be safe. Win or lose, they’d be safe. Suddenly, Filch ran into the Hall screaming about “students out of bed”.  
“They’re supposed to be out of bed you blithering idiot!” McGonagall yelled. And then she instructed Filch to lead the Slytherin House down to the dungeons. Scarlet watched as her friends left the Hall, knowing that when it came to this battle, she wasn’t a Slytherin. She was a member of Dumbledore’s Army. And she would fight with them. 

The school was in chaos. Students ran around preparing potions and traps. The younger years were herded into the room of requirement and into the secret passage in order to escape the fighting. Professors and Members of the order positioned themselves across the castle, preparing themselves to defend it. People were going to die. They were all aware of that, but no one backed out. They were here to win.  
“Scarlet!” Neville shouted from the courtyard, “Come on! We’re going to rig the bridge to explode!”  
“I’ll be there in a second!” Scarlet yelled back, feeling another wave of sickness. She ran to the nearest girls bathroom and threw up in the sink. Ugh. She couldn’t keep doing this. She had a battle to win. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, Scarlet ran back out into the chaos to find Neville.

Neville was making bombs with Seamus.  
“Hey,” Scarlet said, panting, “What do you need me to do?”  
“Help us attach these to the bridge.” Seamus replied, and Scarlet helped them float the little contraptions towards the bridge’s support beams.  
“You’re sure this will work?” She asked, and Seamus looked offended.  
“I used to blow everything up by accident.” He said and Neville laughed, “I’m pretty sure I can blow things up on purpose.” Scarlet raised her hands in defeat. She really hoped this worked. It would cut off Voldemort’s army from the castle, leaving fewer places to defend. Of course, once all the protective spells were brought down, the death eaters may be able to apparate directly inside the castle, but they could worry about that later.  
“Okay.” Neville said once they had completely rigged the bridge to blow, “Let’s go help the others.” Scarlet followed them back towards the castle, watching as the professors sent silver light towards the sky, forming a barrier between them and their enemy.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco’s P.O.V  
He knew it was about to start. The final battle. The death-eaters had gathered, surrounding Hogwarts, knowing that Harry Potter was somewhere inside. But so was Scarlet. His beautiful, strong, brave girlfriend was trapped inside that castle, as her own father laid siege to it. He hoped she wouldn’t do anything stupid. He hoped she would stay safe.

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
The battle had begun. Scarlet didn’t know what had started it, but her father had shattered the Hogwarts barrier. Scarlet watched as an army of snatchers attempted to cross the bridge, only for Neville to blow it up, leaving them to fall to their deaths. She watched as giants began to swarm one of the other bridges, and death eaters came from all directions. It had begun. Scarlet was stationed outside the Great Hall, and had entered into a particular nasty duel with a death eater she didn’t recognise. He had been hesitant to attack her at first, but when she threw the stunning spell at him, he fought back with vengeance.   
“Stupefy!”  
“Crucio!”  
“Expulso!”  
“Avada Kedav-“  
“Confringo!”  
Scarlet moved on to her next target as she blasted the death eater apart. Her friends fought around her. Neville was trying to fight off two death-eaters at once, whilst Luna caused another to fly back and hit the wall with a horrible crunch. Scarlet just kept on fighting. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
He’d appeared inside Hogwarts, hoping to search for Scarlet. Instead, he found Harry Potter. Having grabbed Crabbe and Goyle from the dungeons, Draco had made his way to the room of requirement hoping Scarlet would be hiding there, instead of outside fighting. But he was wrong. The only people he found inside the room of requirement were Harry Potter and his friends. He moved to attack them, hoping that maybe, if he could deliver Potter to the Dark Lord, he and Scarlet would be free to leave and live in peace. But then…  
“Why didn’t you tell them Draco?” Potter asked, referring to when the trio had been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Draco hadn’t identified them to his parents or his aunt. Crabbe and Goyle were exchanging looks. Ugh. He just wanted to find Scarlet. Maybe they could run away and leave the country. Go somewhere they would never be found.   
“Why didn’t you tell them?” Potter said again. Draco didn’t know how to answer. And he didn’t have to, because then they started fighting. 

He didn’t know who struck first, but soon enough, he, Crabbe and Goyle were running for the exit. Crabbe shot a spell behind them and everything suddenly got very hot. Draco glanced back.  
“Fiendfyre!” He yelled, “Bloody hell Crabbe, what were you thinking!” Everything was on fire. The fire had even blocked their exit, so Draco began to climb. He was not going to die in the room of requirement. He had to get back to Scarlet.   
“Climb! Climb!” Goyle yelled from below him. Draco glanced down. Goyle was climbing as fast as he could, but Crabbe had fallen. The fire enveloped his body as he fell. He was dead. Draco continued climbing. He couldn’t think about Crabbe. When he reached the top of the precarious pile of junk, he reached down to help Goyle up. They had no way out. The trio had found brooms and were flying towards the exit, but Draco and Goyle were trapped. 

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
She’d moved away from the Great Hall entirely by accident. As she fought, she’d moved, running for cover, being blasted back, constantly moving in an attempt to stay alive. Slowly, she’d made her way through the castle, taking down any death-eaters she came across. At school, she’d been an excellent witch, but fighting… it was like she’d been born to do it. Which she guessed she had. Every spell came effortlessly. Death-eater after death-eater fell by her hand. She was even starting to enjoy herself, but then she saw him.

Draco’s P.O.V  
Harry Potter had saved his life. He’d come back along with Weasley to save both him and Goyle from the fiendfyre. Draco could hardly believe it as he tumbled to the floor in the corridor, and watched as the room of requirement closed. He could hear fighting. He’d meant to thank Potter, reluctantly, but then there she was. Scarlet stood there, fighting two death-eaters at once. Her face was set in rage and spell after spell erupted from her wand. Shield. Attack. Shield. Attack. The death-eaters fell in no time. But… what was she doing fighting on the wrong side? Scarlet looked up and locked eyes with him.  
“Draco?” She mouthed. Draco rushed forward and took her in his arms. She smelt of blood and, again, gunpowder, but beneath that… he could smell apples and amber. She was warm, covered in dirt and debris, but she still looked beautiful.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Draco asked, holding her at arms reach. “Why the hell are you fighting for them?”   
“It’s the right thing to do Draco!” She said, the battle still raging on around them, “I’m doing this for us!” Draco shook his head and panic took over.  
“He’ll kill you!” He yelled.  
“Not if I kill him first!” She yelled back. Draco just stood there. He didn’t know what to do anymore.  
“I have to continue fighting!” She said, moving away, “and you need to make a choice!” Then she ran down the corridor, disappearing down the stairs. He had to make a choice? Oh god, what had she done?


	21. Chapter 21

Scarlet’s P.O.V   
Scarlet ran back into the battle, tears in her eyes. Seeing Draco… she hadn’t expected to see him there. She hadn’t really known what to say, but she’d told him to make a choice. Oh god, what had she done? She wanted him to choose her, to fight with her, but his parents were followers of her father, and had practically been held captive to make Draco do her father’s bidding. Ugh. How could he ever make such a choice. Scarlet had to keep fighting. She had to push Draco from her mind and just keep going. She was doing all this for him, but if he chose to fight against her… she didn’t know. 

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the halls. Voldemort. He instructed his followers to retreat from the castle, claiming that they should have time to treat their wounded. And then his message was directed at Harry Potter. He told Harry to give himself up, in order to prevent the deaths of so many more. Scarlet ran to the Great Hall as soon as her father stopped talking. The Great Hall was packed. So many bodies lay in the centre of the room, whilst people weeped around them. Scarlet spotted the Weasley family hunched over one of those bodies, and she saw Ginny crying into her father’s shoulder. Around the edges of the hall, the wounded were being treated. A flustered Madame Pomfrey rushed from person to person, setting bones, healing wounds, forcing medicine down peoples throats. Scarlet was about to ask if there was anything she could do, but then it hit her again. She rushed from the hall and barely made it to the courtyard before she threw up. Scarlet curled on her knees as she retched, the cool night air biting at her neck. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.   
“My dear girl,” said a voice from behind her, and Scarlet shot upright. It was Professor McGonagall, and she was looking at her with so much pity in her eyes. Something else shone there too. Understanding. Scarlet leaned against the wall, unable to stand up just yet. McGonagall crouched down, putting a hand to her forehead.  
“Who’s is it?” She asked, quietly. Scarlet looked up. She couldn’t hide it anymore, not from Professor McGonagall.   
“Draco’s.” She rasped, holding a hand to her stomach. McGonagall nodded slowly.   
“How long have you known?” She said. Scarlet closed her eyes.  
“A couple of weeks.” She replied. She’d realised the last night of the Easter holidays. She’d thrown up her dinner in Draco’s bathroom, and then, on realising the date, she’d realised that her period was late. McGonagall sighed beside her.  
“Does he know?” She asked. Scarlet shook her head. She’d been too scared to tell Draco anything about it, and knowing that they could both die at any time, she hadn’t wanted to worry him.   
“Miss Blake?” McGonagall said, but Scarlet didn’t look up.  
“Scarlet.” McGonagall said again, “Will you come with me please.” Scarlet didn’t want to move. She didn’t want to get up and face another battle. But she had to.

Slowly, too slowly, Scarlet inched her way up the wall, until she was standing upright. McGonagall had a hand on her back, as though she were afraid she would fall. Scarlet allowed herself to be led back into the Great Hall, and sat down on an empty bench in a corner. McGonagall left her there, and Scarlet watched as she went to talk to Madame Pomfrey. Both witches glanced at her, worry on their faces, before coming over.   
“Miss Blake,” Madame Pomfrey said, “can you tell me the exact date you realised you… were in this situation.” Scarlet was glad she hadn’t said the word.   
“It was the sixteenth of April.” Scarlet said, and Madame Pomfrey nodded.   
“Would you mind if I checked something?” She said, and Scarlet nodded. Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand discreetly at Scarlet’s abdomen and waited for just a moment. And then… there was the heartbeat. Madame Pomfrey took her wand away and turned to McGonagall.  
“I’d say she’s only around six weeks.” the matron whispered, not so quiet that Scarlet couldn’t hear, but quiet enough that no one else would be able to make out what she was saying. “The child seems strong at the moment, but she needs to be careful. If the fighting continues, Miss Blake will be in danger of a miscarriage.” Scarlet started crying then. She couldn’t help it. She was stuck in a battle against her father, her boyfriend hadn’t picked a side, and she was carrying his child. Not to mention, she was only seventeen.   
“Scarlet,” McGonagall said softly, “I know this is a horrible question, but do you plan on keeping it?” Scarlet’s breath hitched. She’d known she could get rid of it. She could have an abortion and no longer have to worry about what she would do if she survived. But… she was half banshee. Banshees were famously infertile, and it had only been luck and dark magic that had allowed Scarlet to be born. She had no idea, if she got an abortion, if she would ever have the opportunity again.  
“Yes.” Scarlet said, finally, “Yes, I’m keeping it.” McGonagall nodded.  
“Very well.” She said, “Then you must promise me to stay safe as much as possible when the fighting restarts. Not just for yourself, but for your unborn child. Stay close to me, and I will do my best to protect you.”  
“I can’t let you do that.” Scarlet replied, desperately. She didn’t want anyone sacrificing themselves for her, or getting hurt because of her.  
“Young lady,” McGonagall said sharply, “You don’t have a choice.” Scarlet huffed and stayed silent for a moment.  
“Thank you.” She said. McGonagall gave her a small smile and Madame Pomfrey rushed back to help the wounded. Scarlet just sat there. Her secret had been revealed and now she had no idea what to do. She had to tell Draco, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Neville wasn’t in the Great Hall either. Oh, she hoped he was okay.


	22. Chapter 22

Neville’s P.O.V  
The courtyard was in ruins. Everyone had retreated inside to help the wounded or cry over the dead, but Neville didn’t want to face them just yet. Carefully, he picked out the sorting out from a pile of debris. It was torn and dusty, but otherwise looked okay. Neville knew the battle would start up again, and maybe he would die, but at least he knew it would be protecting his friends. He looked up. Someone was crossing the bridge. No. Not someone. Lots of people. Death-eaters. Neville heard crunching behind him as a few others noticed the oncoming entourage. Up front, he could make out Voldemort, his robes swishing behind him, and… was that? Hagrid. Hagrid in chains, carrying someone in his arms.  
“Who’s that Hagrid’s carrying?” Ginny said beside him, “Neville, who is it?” Neville couldn’t answer her. His voice got stuck in his throat. It was Harry. Hagrid was carrying a lifeless Harry Potter. As they got closer, Voldemort began to speak.  
“Harry Potter is dead!” He said, and Ginny shrieked rushing forward. Her father held her back.   
“Silence, you stupid girl!” Voldemort said, “Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me. Harry Potter is dead!” The death-eaters burst into laughter, Voldemort along with them.   
“And now is the time to declare yourself.” He continued, “Come forward and join us… or die.” Neville watched, mortified. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had tortured his parents, had stepped forward, a crazy smile on her face as she echoed her lord’s words.  
Neville could hear a hissing coming form the Malfoys behind Voldemort.  
“Draco!” They hissed. Neville turned slightly to see Draco Malfoy standing at the back of the crowd that had gathered in the courtyard. He looked nervous, but reluctantly, he made his way forward.   
“Draco!” Someone screamed. Neville turned again to see Scarlet running forward.   
“Draco!” She screamed again, her face streaked with tears. She looked pale, and Neville noticed that both McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were trying to hold her back, pushing her behind them as she screamed. He wondered why they were protecting her like that, and could tell others were confused as well. There was a wave of laughter through the death-eaters ranks as Scarlet continued to scream.

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were doing their best to hold her back. She knew they were only trying to protect her, but she had to get to Draco. He had been halfway towards Voldemort and his parents when she’d screamed, and he had turned towards her. Scarlet knew she couldn’t announce her pregnancy in front of her father, he would only use it against her, but she had to let Draco know.  
“Scorpius!” She yelled, and watched as Draco’s eyebrows furrowed. “Scorpius is alive!” Oh god, she hoped he understood. Those around her were exchanging confused glances, but she didn’t care. From behind the safety of McGonagall’s arms, she silently begged for Draco to understand.  
“Scorpius is alive!” She said again, breathlessly, Draco’s eyes widened and his gaze fell to her stomach and back to her face. Scarlet nodded. He had understood. He had understood her. He was the only one who could, because he had been the one to suggest Scorpius as a baby name, when they had lain in that garden so long ago.   
“Please.” Scarlet said desperately under her breath, “Please.” And Draco seemed to understand. Her boyfriend turned back to Voldemort, but began to walk away, backwards, towards her. McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey let him through the wall they’d created between her and Voldemort, and Draco took her hand. He faced his parents, who now looked shocked and terrified, and faced Voldemort.   
“Shame.” Voldemort said, clearly frustrated, “It seems my daughter has gone astray.” There were a few shocked gasps as people looked towards her and Draco, finally realising who she was, but McGonagall didn’t move away from her. She still had her wand at the ready. Harry Potter’s death had shaken her, but she was willing to do what was necessary to protect Scarlet and her child. 

Just when Scarlet thought the killing would begin, Neville stepped forward. Others gasped, believing he was going to join Voldemort, but Scarlet knew better. She knew Neville would never join the death-eaters and so she waited. And then Neville made his speech. He drew the sword of Gryffindor from the sorting hat, and then… Harry Potter jumped from Hagrid’s arms. There was a confused silence and then chaos let loose. The battle began again, as Harry ran into the castle, followed by his friends.   
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Draco yelled as he battled a death eater that had rushed towards them.  
“I didn’t want to worry you.” Scarlet replied, stunning another death eater just as he appeared in front of her.   
“Focus!” McGonagall shouted from in front of them, shooting spell after spell, and Scarlet did as she was told. She wouldn’t let McGonagall get hurt because of her. They retreated into the Great Hall where the fighting was at its greatest. Luna, Ginny and Hermione were in the corner fighting Bellatrix. Draco and Scarlet had got backed into a wall, Draco keeping himself slightly in front of Scarlet in an effort to protect her. And McGonagall… McGonagall had got wrapped up in a fight with Voldemort, alongside Porfessors Flitwick and Slughorn. Suddenly, Neville appeared and cut the head off Nagini, and her father roared in anger, blasting the three professors back. It was Harry Potter that stepped forward to take their place. Over in the corner, Mrs Weasley had taken over for the girls fighting Bellatrix, and in a wonderful manoeuvre, killed the vicious death eater on the spot. And then it was all up to Harry. Most of the death eaters had been beaten, and Scarlet and Draco moved forwards slightly, watching the duel between Potter and Voldemort play out. It went on and on, but then, Harry managed to disarm Voldemort, and her father fell back, cracking his head on the stone. He was dead. 

Her father was dead. Scarlet didn’t know what to do, or how to react. She was glad he was dead, but it was still a strange feeling. Slowly, while the hall filled with cheers, Scarlet made her way towards her father’s body. She could feel Draco watching her. She knelt down beside his head, looking into his empty eyes.   
“You would have been a terrible grandfather.” She said, and smiled to herself. The war was over. They had won. Finally, her and Draco could be free. They could buy that house on the beach, have a child, build a life for themselves without the constant fear of darkness. In many ways, Scarlet wished she’d had a chance to face her father. She had wanted to prove to him that she really was as powerful as he had hoped, but that she had chosen not to be his Heir of darkness, and instead chosen love. Because that was what had defeated him really. Scarlet’s love for Draco. Neville’s love for Luna. Lily’s love for Harry. And, most surprisingly of all, a banshee’s love for her daughter. Because without the love and protection provided by the Bloody Wraith, Scarlet would have grown up bitter and most likely, would not have hesitated to join her father’s ranks.   
“What would you like us to do with the body?” A voice said from above her. It was Harry.  
“Burn him.” Scarlet said, standing up. “Burn his body, his wand, burn everything he owned.” Harry nodded his head. Draco appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Scarlet took a deep breath. They were free.

Draco’s P.O.V  
He was going to be a father. The war was over, both his parents and his girlfriend were safe, and he was going to be a father. Once Voldemort’s body had been removed from the Great Hall, everyone gathered to heal or be healed. Draco led Scarlet to a bench at the edge of the room, and sat with her, holding her hand. He could hardly believe it. When she’d yelled at him in the courtyard, it had taken him a while to understand, but then he had realised. Scorpius. Their son. She was pregnant. In that moment, he had felt love, joy, fear… and finally courage. He had moved to stand with her, behind McGonagall’s protective arms, and in that moment, he had made his choice. Her. It had always been her. Even when he’d started walking towards his parents and the death-eaters, it had been for her. He had hoped, maybe, he could protect her from her father if he needed to. But finding out she was pregnant, there was no way he was going to let Voldemort anywhere near her.   
“So.” He said, not looking at Scarlet.  
“So.” She replied.  
“So,” He said again, “We’re having a baby?” He saw Scarlet smile out of the corner of his eye.  
“Looks that way.” She said. They stayed silent for a moment.  
“Is it a boy?” Draco asked.  
“I don’t know.” Scarlet replied, “When I shouted Scorpius, I just wanted you to understand.” Draco nodded.   
“McGonagall knows.” He said, having pieced together that that was why McGonagall was so protective of her in the courtyard.  
“And Madame Pomfrey.” She said. Draco licked his lips.  
“I know we’re young,” Scarlet continued, “but I don’t know if we’ll get a chance like this again, me being half-banshee and all.” Draco finally looked at her. He realised how tough this must have been for her. She’d had to deal with finding out about her pregnancy, and then deciding whether to keep the baby, all on her own. And then she’d had to fight, knowing full well that any moment both her and her unborn child could die. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple softly.  
“You, Scarlet Blake,” He said, “are going to be a wonderful mother.” Scarlet smiled up at him, and he smiled back. He was going to be a father.

Scarlet’s P.O.V  
After talking with Draco, Scarlet decided she should help Madame Pomfrey. The matron was running round like a mad-woman trying to heal everyone she could. Unfortunately, almost everyone was wounded, and needed some serious attention. Leaving Draco to find his parents, Scarlet went in search of some lesser injuries she could heal. She spotted Neville sitting on the stairs, blood caked in his hair and multiple cuts on his hands.   
“Hey Neville.” Scarlet said, sitting next to him. She brought out her wand to start healing the gash on his forehead.  
“Hey Scarlet,” he replied, “It’s been quite a day.” Scarlet huffed a laugh.  
“You could say that again.” She said. They were quiet for a moment.  
“That was quite a way to come out as Voldemort’s daughter wasn’t it?” He asked, laughing.   
“Oh, that was so embarrassing.” Scarlet said, “I had really hoped to keep my last name quiet.” Neville laughed again, but then he looked down at her.  
“What did you mean?” He said, “What did you mean when you shouted ‘Scorpius is alive’ to Malfoy?” Scarlet took a deep breath and stopped healing Neville’s head. She guessed she may as well just tell him. He was going to find out eventually.  
“I’m pregnant.” She said simply, and went back to playing matron.  
“You’re what?” Neville yelled, and it was Scarlet’s turn to laugh. “You’re pregnant? Is that why you’ve been throwing up all the time?”  
“Smarter than you look, Neville.” She replied and Neville just huffed.   
“Wow.” He said, “I’m happy for you.”   
“Thank you.” Scarlet said, looking up into Neville’s face. She leaned over to give him a hug.   
“I’m glad you’re okay.” She said, and then, seeing Luna making her way over, Scarlet left the two of them in privacy. 

“Scarlet!” McGonagall shouted from across the Great Hall, “Madame Pomfrey wants to take a look at you.” Scarlet sighed and made her way over. Madame Pomfrey had just finished with a passed out third year as Scarlet sat down, and she instantly went to work, prodding and whispering spells to check that both Scarlet and the baby were okay.  
“I wanted to thank you both.” Scarlet said, as Madame Pomfrey finished her tests. McGonagall looked up.  
“You both protected me, and stood by me, even when you realised I was Voldemort’s daughter.” She continued, as Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall stared at her. “So thank you for that.”   
“You are more than welcome.” McGonagall replied, “And it doesn’t matter who your parents are, it only matters what choices you make. And you made some very brave decisions today Miss Blake.” Scarlet smiled.   
“So,” she said, “when I eventually have this baby, you wouldn’t mind if I named you his godmothers then?” McGonagall looked shocked. Madame Pomfrey let out a small squeal and gave Scarlet a hug in answer, before bustling away to heal other people.   
“I would be honoured.” McGonagall finally replied, a small tear in her eye. Scarlet’s smile grew into a grin. She stood up and went to hug the professor that had, over the course of one battle, become so much more.   
“Thank you.” She said, and then she left Professor McGonagall, and went to find her boyfriend. 

Draco’s P.O.V  
His parents were lingering in the courtyard. It seemed that, unlike with other death-eaters, no one knew what to do with them. As soon as they saw him, descending the steps from the Great Hall, his mother rushed forward.  
“Oh Draco!” She breathed, holding him to her, “Thank goodness you’re alright.” Both her and his father appeared to have been crying.   
“I am so sorry Draco.” His father said, placing a hand on his shoulder, “I know how hard things have been. I’m sorry you ever got involved.”  
“It’s alright.” Draco replied, and took a deep breath. “There’s something I need to tell you.” His parents waited. They seemed nervous, as though he were about to tell them that he never wanted to see them again.   
“It’s about Scarlet.” He said, keeping his head held high, “She’s pregnant.” His mother gasped and his father’s eyes widened so much Draco was afraid they would pop right out of their sockets.  
“I’m so happy for you!” His mother said, crying again. “Oh, Lucius, we’re going to be grandparents.”   
“Congratulations.” His father said, seemingly still in shock.   
“What?” Draco replied, “No ‘you’re too young’, or ‘she’s not pureblood’?” He had been worried that his parents would hate the idea of him having a child with Scarlet, but they had been so happy for him.  
“Draco,” His mother said, but his father interrupted.  
“Prejudice is what got us into this mess.” He said, shocking both his wife and son, “And, you are both quite young, but it does not mean you won’t both be excellent parents.” Narcissa stared at her husband in awe. It was the first time he’d said anything so kind and complimentary towards his son. Draco swallowed hard.  
“Thanks dad.” He said, drawing both his parents in for a hug. And then, he spotted Scarlet in the entrance hall and waved her over. They were going to be a family. A big, happy family, and Draco swore to himself, as he held his pregnant girlfriend in his arms, that he would be as his Lucius said - an excellent father.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff to finish off. :) I know it doesn't really fit with the Harry Potter timeline, but oh well.

ONE YEAR LATER (APPROXIMATELY)  
Scorpius was sleeping in his cradle, peaceful for once. The wind that blew through their little house on the beach helped to calm him down, giving Draco and Scarlet the alone time they needed. It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and the Wizarding world had finally gone back to normal. Hogwarts had been rebuilt and looked as beautiful as ever, and the dead had been commemorated for their sacrifice. Draco’s parents had, thankfully, been pardoned, but most death-eaters had been successfully locked in Azkaban. Those that had escaped, had left the country, eager to stay out of prison. Draco and Scarlet had settled down. Draco had got a job at the Ministry already, but Scarlet had decided to leave the job hunting until her baby had grown up a little. Not that either of them really needed jobs, what with the Malfoy’s wealth and all, but they had decided it would be for the best. When the baby had arrived, it had been a boy. A beautiful boy that they had instantly named Scorpius. Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey had been named the boy’s godmothers and, strangely enough, Blaise Zabini had agreed to be his godfather. Draco and Scarlet enjoyed being parents, despite being so young, and with the help of Narcissa and Lucius, as well as the Bloody Wraith they had been caring for their child exceptionally well. But now, while Scorpius was sleeping, Scarlet and Draco were sat out on the beach, enjoying the sunset.   
“I was right, you know.” Draco said, his arm wrapped loosely around Scarlet’s waist.  
“Right about what?” Scarlet said.  
“You’re a wonderful mother.” He replied, and Scarlet smiled.  
“Well in that case,” She said, “Your father was right. You’re an excellent father.” Draco grinned. Their life had turned out kind of perfect. But there was just one more thing…  
“You know,” Draco said, turning to look at his girlfriend, “this is our four year anniversary.” Scarlet looked up at him. His smile was soft and nervous, just like it had been the first day they’d started dating.   
“You remember when you asked me out?” Scarlet said, giggling.  
“You’d just turned a Gryffindor into a bird.” Draco laughed, “I think I fell in love with you in that exact moment.”  
“You were the one who picked a fight with him in the first place!” Scarlet replied.  
“Well then,” Draco said, turning his entire body to face her, “Here’s to every time I’ve started a fight that you’ve had to finish. Here’s to every night we spent in the astronomy tower. Here’s to the room of requirement that holds far too many secrets for us. And here’s to us, now and for forever.” With that, Draco pulled out a ring. It was a thin band of silver, topped with a simple, elegant diamond. Scarlet gasped and bit her lip.  
“Scarlet Blake.” Draco continued, “We’ve been through hell and back together, and have survived everything that’s been thrown at us. We’re a formidable pair, and I never want to be separated from you again. Will you marry me?” Scarlet could hardly hold back her grin, as she threw herself into his arms.  
“Yes.” She said, “A million times yes.” And so Draco slid the ring onto Scarlet’s finger just as the sun disappeared below the horizon. It was a perfect fit. 

THE END


End file.
